Help Her Heal
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella Montez was abused her whole life and goes to see Lucille Bolton. Gabriella doesn't speak and it scared of everyone. Lucille takes Gabriella in and Gabriella learns what it feels like to be loved again but can they help her heal from the past?
1. Meeting Lucille

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story tell me what you think. NO FLAMES!**

16 year old Gabriella Montez sat in the back of a cop car petrified of what was going to happen to her. She had just spent last night in a jail cell not because she broke the law but because she had just been taken out of her home because her father had been abusing her for the past 16 years. The cops didn't bother with a foster home because they didn't think anyone would want a sixteen year old mute. You see Gabriella never spoke. She could hear and talk just fine but with all the mental and physical abuse she just shut down and stopped speaking. She trusted no one and hated more than anything being touched. Even if it was just a comforting hand on her shoulder she would panic. She absolutely hated being touched. So the cops figured no one would want a teenager like that. So they kept her in a jail cell instead. Now she was on her way somewhere. She had no idea where and that scared her. A voice threw her from her thoughts.

"Gabriella I am taking you to see Mrs. Bolton. She can help you with your speech problem." the cop driving said

**My speech problem? No can help me with that. No one can help me with anything because no one will want to help me. I'm an ugly worthless idiot. **Gabriella thought to herself. She just nodded letting the lady know she heard her.

Finally they arrived there and Gabriella was let out of the car and they walked inside. As the cop made her way to the front desk Gabriella sat in one of the chairs. The cop came and sat next to Gabriella.

"Mrs. Bolton will see you in just a minute." she said

Again Gabriella nodded.

"She is a psychiatrist she can and will help you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you ever speak?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Well maybe that's why no one wants you."

Little did the cop know that she had just broken Gabriella more than she already was.

Finally a lady came out she had long brown hair and dressed in a white jacket with normal clothes under it. She had a clipboard in her hand. She looked down and then back up she said "Gabriella Montez"? Gabriella looked up at her and then at the cop. The cop stood up and pulled Gabriella to her feet. They walked over to the new doctor. The cop told the doctor about Gabriella and went to sit back down. Gabriella stood there lost and confused.

"Come inside Gabriella and we can talk."

Gabriella followed the lady into her office and took a seat on the couch. Mrs. Bolton took a seat in front of her.

"My name is Lucille Bolton I am not going to touch or hurt you in anyway. Anything you say to me will not leave this room. It will stay between you and me no one else. Is there something I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Gabriella liked this lady she was really sweet and talked in a soft sweet tone. She shrugged her shoulders. She really had no idea what she wanted. She had no idea about anything anymore.

"Would you like a pad to write on?"

Gabriella nodded. No one ever offered her that before. They figured if she couldn't talk then she was useless. Lucille got up and went over to her desk and got a pad and pen. She handed then to Gabriella and sat back in her chair.

What do you want me to write?Gabriella wrote.

"Write whatever you are feeling. At this very moment, just remember it is all safe with me. Not even the cop outside will know what you say" Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded and started writing. She liked writing what she was feeling. It made her feel better. When she was finished she handed it to Lucille.

I feel so scared right now Mrs. Bolton. I don't know what's going to happen to me and no one tells me anything. It seems like no matter where I am or where I go or who I'm with I don't feel safe. I want to go back home but I know I can't. I don't know any of these people and that scares me because I don't know if they will hurt me or not. I don't want to leave with that cop again because I don't want to spend another night in a jail cell. Please Mrs. Bolton don't make me go back there please. 

Lucille's eyes went wide. This poor girl spent the night in a jail cell just after removing her from her home after her father abused her for her entire life.

"Don't worry Gabriella I won't let you go back there. How would you like to come stay with me? I have a son about your age that I think you will get along with and that way you are close to me in case you need me and you have a nice home environment to live in?"

She handed Gabriella back the pad so she could respond.

I don't know. Will your son like me? I don't want to impose. Plus why would you want me. I'm worthless a good for nothing peach of trash. I don't think you want me around your family. 

Gabriella gave the note pad to Lucille, who it read it,

"Gabriella, Troy will love you. He isn't like most boys you hear about. He is very respectful and I want you because I think I can help you feel safe. Anyone who called you worthless doesn't know you. You are a beautiful young women and I would love for you to meet my family as long as you are comfortable."

I do feel safe with you Mrs. Bolton safer then I have felt in a long time I'm just scared. I don't know Troy or anyone else in your family what if they think I'm stupid because I can't talk?

"My family will love you Gabriella and I'm glad you feel safe with me. I want you to be able to trust me and feel safe with me".

Ok then I guess I could come live with you. If you really want me. 

"Of course I really want you. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't. Now that we have that settled let's talk about some of the other things you are feeling. What are your feelings toward your father?"

Gabriella froze. She couldn't move. She didn't want to talk about her father. Her father scared her. She wasn't ready to talk about him. She looked down and started at the floor.

"We don't have to talk about your father if you aren't comfortable. Let's talk about something else. What would you like to talk about?"

I don't know. I just want to go home and feel safe again. I want someone to hold me and tell me it's going to be ok. 

Lucille sat next to Gabriella and pulled her into her arms hugging her. Gabriella flinched at first but then felt the comfort from the hug and she hugged back. Then she felt something she never thought she would feel and that was loved. She burst into tear and cried into Lucille shoulder. Lucille rubbed her back.

"Shhhhh it's going to be ok. You're safe and away from your father he can't hurt you anymore" Lucille told her.

Gabriella pulled away and wiped her eyes.

Thank you Mrs. Bolton. Do you think we can talk about why my father hit me? I mean what did I do to make him hate me so much? I didn't mean to make my mom leave. 

"Did your mother leave you and your father?"

Yes and my dad blames it on me. I try to behave and do the right thing but he still gets mad and hits me. I don't know what I did wrong he just hit me and punched me and kicked me and whipped me and other things. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?

"First off you didn't do anything wrong. You are not the blame for what has happen. Your mother leaving wasn't your fault. It was just something that happen. Second you do not deserve this. No one deserves this. Your father just couldn't handle the stress of your mother leaving and took it out on you. It's not fair but that's just the way it is."

Does my father even love me?

"I'm sure deep down he does and I'm sure deep down he knows it wasn't your fault and he feels bad about hurting you but I don't think there is anything you or I can do about it."

Thank you Mrs. Bolton. I feel a lot better after talking to you. Do you think we can do this again?

"Of course whenever you need to talk I'll listen. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Not now but I know I will. Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton you really made me feel better. 

"You're welcome. Now why don't we go back out and I'll tell the cop you are staying with me."

Could I stay in here? I don't like being around all those people.

"Sure."

She left the room leaving Gabriella alone. What new adventure was awaiting for her at this new house she had no idea but she was ready for it. When Lucille came back in she had a smile on her face.

"Well the cop agreed to let you stay with me. So what would you like to do now?"

Gabriella gave her a confused look and wrote something down on her pad and handed it to Lucille.

What do you mean what do "I" want to do? I'm suppose to wait for you to tell me what to do then do without question. Plus don't you have more people to see and help?

"Gabriella you were the last one. So we can do whatever you want. Do you have clothes? Are you hungry? We could get lunch and then go shopping?"

I'm not allowed to eat or else I'll get fat and I don't deserve to have new clothes. 

Lucille was in shock. Not only was Gabriella too skinny but how could she think she didn't deserve to have new clothes.

"Gabriella don't you dare believe that you are too fat or that you don't deserve new clothes because it's not true. You are beautiful. If anything you need to eat more. I know it's hard to understand this but it is true. You are a very strong beautiful women don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

My dad always told me I was too fat and that I couldn't eat. Whenever I asked him if I could buy new clothes he would I say I don't deserve to have new things because I wasn't pretty enough or even worthy enough. 

"What your father said is in the past and not true do don't believe it anymore."

Thank you Mrs. Bolton. I'm really starting to believe that. 

Then Lucille saw a small smile which made her smile as well.

"You're welcome sweetie. By the way you are allowed to call me Lucille. Mrs. Bolton makes me feel old."

Gabriella gave a small giggle in return. She was really starting to feel safe and comfortable with Lucille. She wasn't used to that.

Well now that you mention it I am kind of hungry and I've been in these same clothes for……along time. My dad only let me have one pair of clothes and these are them so I've been wearing these clothes for as long I can remember. 

"Well we have to change that. Come on we can get some lunch then go shopping."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. They walked out the door and when they did everyone started at Gabriella making her comfort level drop below zero. She hid behind Lucille and whimpered.

"It's all right sweetie. No one is going to hurt you."

They walked out of the building and into the parking lot. Gabriella hated being outside she felt like an open target for her father to attack at any moment. Gabriella got inside Lucille's car and buckled up. Lucille did the same and they drove off.

After a good lunch and lots of shopping Lucille took Gabriella for some ice cream. Gabriella wrote to Lucille what she wanted and went to sit down. She looked around at the others eating their ice cream and her eyes caught a father and daughter sitting down not too far from her. The little girl put her finger in her ice cream and poked her father in the nose getting ice cream on him then giggled and said "Daddy you suppose to eat ice cream not wear it'. The father wiped the ice cream off her nose and then grabbed his daughter bringing her into his lap and tickled her. The little girl burst into giggles wiggling trying to get away. "You are suppose to eat ice cream not paint with it" the father teased. Gabriella smiled yet tears filled her eyes why couldn't her father be more like that. Also she was curious as to what the father was doing to make the little girl react like that. She was thrown from her thoughts when Lucille called her name. She was standing there handing Gabriella her ice cream. Gabriella took it and wrote a quick thank you. She then turned her attention back to the father and daughter who were getting ready to leave. The little girl slipped and fell onto the floor and broke out into tears. Her father picked her up and gave her a big hug and kissed her boo-boo. The little girl stopped crying and cuddled into her father as they left.

"Gabriella not all fathers are bad."

Why did I have to get stuck with a bad one? I must have done something wrong. 

"Gabriella you didn't do anything wrong. Your father just couldn't handle your mother leaving without drinking and that made him hit you."

If I was never born my mother wouldn't have left. My mother and father could both go on living happy lives. 

"Don't say that. If your parents didn't want you they wouldn't of had you. I know it hard to believe sweetie but it wasn't your fault".

My dad never drank Lucille. I know all about drinking and what it does to people. My dad was never drunk when he hit me. He hit me because he hates me for making my mom leave. 

"Oh sweetie. I wish I had all the answers for you but I don't. All you need to remember now through is that your father is gone and he won't be coming back for a long time".

Thanks Lucille. 

"You're welcome sweet heart now eat up before you end up with ice cream soup."

Gabriella giggled softly again and ate her ice cream.

After they ate they headed home. Lucille had called her family to warn them about Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes went wide when they pulled into the driveway. Compared to her house their house was huge.

**Next chapter she meets Troy but I will only update if someone says they like this. **


	2. Meeting Troy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot!**

Gabriella got out and carried her shopping bags inside. She set them down by the door and followed Lucille inside. She called out to her husband and son. Gabriella saw as the two men came in from outside. The taller one looked a lot like the smaller one, dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Guys this is Gabriella she will be staying with us for a while. Gabriella this is my husband Jack and my son Troy," Lucille said pointing to the taller man then to the smaller one.

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella. Lucille has told us wonderful things about you." Jack said.

Gabriella hid behind Lucille.

"Like I said over the phone Gabriella is very shy and skittish. Her home life wasn't the best and it will take time for her to warm up to both of you." Lucille said.

She stood aside only to have Gabriella shadow her every movement. Lucille turned around and faced Gabriella.

"It's ok honey. These men won't hurt you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Troy why don't you show Gabriella her room." Lucille suggested.

She figured she would get Gabriella used to Troy first because if she saw another kid her age not being abused by their father maybe she would warm up to Jack. Plus she would need him at school in Monday.

"Sure does she have bags?" Troy asked

Lucille grabbed her bags by the door and gave them to Troy. She turned to Gabriella and said

"Follow him it's ok. He won't hurt you."

Gabriella nodded and followed behind Troy. Gabriella's room was much bigger then her old one. There was a bed, dresser, desk, and shelves for her to put stuff on. Troy put her bags down and stood a good distance away from her so she felt safe.

"If you need anything my room is right next door."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

Gabriella shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling all alone.

"You know I'm a great listener if you ever want to talk. I won't tell anyone it can stay between you and me…or reader if you want to wrote."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. Troy's heart jumped. She had the best smile in the whole world.

Thank you Troy. It really means a lot to me that you care enough to listen to my problems and are even giving me the space I need. One day I will open up and trust you but right now I just…I just have a hard time trusting people. I don't even trust your mom 100% yet. Please don't be mad or take offence. It has nothing to do with you it's just…I'm not ready.

"Hey I understand no worries. Whenever you are ready I'll be here. Well do you want to do anything?"

I don't know. What is there to do?

"Well I was outside playing some basketball before you got here. If you want I can teach you some stuff."

Um…I'm kind of tired. Would it be ok if I just watched? If not I understand I mean I don't want you to feel pressured or anything.

"Gabriella chill. Of course you can watch. Then if at any time you want to play you can ok?"

She nodded and followed Troy outside to the backyard. She sat down on one of the patio chairs. Troy grabbed his ball and started shooting. Gabriella watched from the side until the ball rolled over to her. She bent down and picked it up and was going to throw it when Troy said "Wait come here." She got up and went over to her.

"Stand in front of me."

Gabriella did and then Troy said "Take a shot."

Gabriella tried her best but the ball didn't even get high enough. It went right past the pole and hit the gate. She looked down at her feet. Troy ran to get the ball and handed it back to her.

"Try again. Only this time aim higher."

Gabriella took another shot. This time the ball hit the rim and fell.

"Ok try it this way. If the ball hits the backboard it is going to go in. So focus on hitting the backboard not the net."

I don't know Troy. I'm not very good. Maybe I should just go back and sit out.

"Just try one more time ok? Please?"

Gabriella nodded and took the ball. She aimed for the backboard and before she knew it the ball went right through the hoop. Troy could have sworn he heard her squeal with joy.

"See I knew you could do it."

She smiled. Making Troy smile. It wasn't a forced or fake smile, it wasn't a small or tiny smile it was a big star sparking smile. Her eyes lit up with joy. Troy couldn't have been happier.

"You want to try and play one on one I'll go easy on you?"

I don't know. I don't even know how to play basketball. 

"I'll teach you it's easy. All you have to worry about is getting the ball into the hoop but I have to try and block you so that I can get the ball into the hoop. The first one to say five points wins."

I'm not very good Troy.

"I'll go easy on you."

Gabriella nodded. They two played a quick game and Gabriella won. This time he was sure she squealed with joy.

"See I told you it was easy good job."

Thanks Troy. 

Just then Lucille called them in for dinner.

They both went inside and Troy sat down Gabriella went over to Lucille waiting to help her.

"Oh Gabriella Jack and I can get the plate you go sit with Troy.".

Gabriella sat next to Troy putting her pad on the table next to her napkin.

"So I saw you playing basketball Gabriella. How did you do? You looked like you were really good?" Jack asked

"She was really good dad.".

I um…I beat Troy…

"Wow there hasn't been many girls who can do that."

Jack laughed.

He was going easy on me since it was my first time but I think after a little more practice I might be able to take him without him going easy on me. 

**Whoa where did that come from? Did I really just say that? What is happening to me? Am I feeling comfortable with Jack and Troy? No I couldn't be could I?**

I'm sorry Troy I didn't mean to sound so mean. Please don't hit me I promise I'll never say that again. 

"Gabriella I won't hit you. You didn't sound mean at all. What you did sound was confident." Troy smiled.

Confident me? 

"Yes Gabriella what you just said to Troy was that you are confident in yourself to get better at something so you can win again." Lucille explained.

Oh…ok. Well then I'm not sorry. 

"Hey if you want to practice more my friend Chad is coming over tomorrow and you can play with us if you want to." Troy said.

Chad? I don't know is he nice?

"He has a habit of asking personal questions and saying things without thinking but he really is nice guy. He doesn't believe in hitting people if that helps. He thinks the best way to handle someone is to kick their butt in basketball."

Um…I don't know. Maybe I'll hang out with Lucille tomorrow. I'll let you know tomorrow. 

"Ok but don't worry Chad only cares about two things. Basketball and…."

"His hair." both him and his father laughed.

His hair why?

"He has an afro and he can't go two minutes without looking in a mirror to see if it's ok." Troy laughed.

Why what's the big deal it's just hair?

All the Bolton's looked at her.

She looked down.

I mean…I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

"No you said something right. You don't know how many girls I know that care about nothing but their hair." Troy said.

Why though I don't understand. I mean sure if you do something crazy in gym or something then yes maybe you can go fix your hair but you shouldn't need to fix your hair every time you go from one glass to the next should you?

Troy laughed. "YES! Finally a girl who don't worry 24/7 about her hair!"

I never had time to worry about my hair. I was always working for my dad and my hair was always a mess. I didn't…….

**Why did I say that? Why is it so easy to open up to them? **

"Gabriella? Gabriella!"

Gabriella blinked a few times clearing her head from awful thoughts being brought on from her father. She finally looked at Lucille.

"It's ok sweet heart you're safe. You're father can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella just looked down.

"It's ok Gabriella don't feel bad." Troy said.

I'm sorry I ruined a fun moment. 

"Gabriella we have lots of time to make more fun moments. Don't worry."

Thanks Troy. 

"No problem Brie."

Brie? 

"I'm sorry but it just slipped out."

It's ok. I……kind of……liked it. You really can call me anything just not Ella-Bella my dad called me that now whenever I hear that name it sends shivers down my spine. 

"Well I won't call you that. I like Brie its really pretty."

Gabriella smiled and then let out a yawn and blushed when the Bolton's smiled at her.

"It's ok sweetie. Why don't you finish up dinner and head to bed. You had a rough and busy day. Plus I'm sure you didn't get any sleep last night." Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded. She finished up her dinner and went into her new room. She changed into new pjs and climbed into her new bed. She was out by the time her head hit the pillow.

**A/N Next chapter she meets Chad**


	3. Meeting Chad

**A/N I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!**

_She was running. Running as fast as she could. Her feet pounded against the floor matching her pounding heart. She could hear her father calling her name. Yelling at her screaming. She knew she had to get away. It seemed like no matter how fast she ran she wasn't getting anywhere. She was screaming on top of her lungs but not matter how loud she tried to scream it always came out softer. "HELP PLEASE LUCILLE PLEASE TROY! SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME" she screamed but again no sound left her mouth. Her father was getting closer and closer. She tried to run but her feet stopped moving. Her father caught up to her and grabbed her. "YOU ARE MINE" he yelled in her face. Then he pushed her to the floor and got on top of her and started beating her. _

"NOOOOOOOOO GET OFF ME GET AWAY FROM ME NOOOOOOO!" Gabriella screamed as she shot up in bed covered in sweat. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she shook violently. The door to her room bust open as three figures ran in. Two tall one rather short. She couldn't make out who they were in the dark. They had to work for her father who else would they be. The shorter one walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Being too scared to screamed she let out a cry and wiggled in his arms. One of the taller ones spoke and the shorter one let her go. That same one came and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Gabriella its Lucille. I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. If you can hear me I want you to look at me in the eyes."

Gabriella moved back on the bed until she hit the wall. She let out another cry of fear.

"Of course she can't see us. Troy turn on the light," Lucille said.

Troy hit the switch and the light filled the room.

"Gabriella is Lucille. I want you to look at me."

Gabriella looked at her.

"Good girl. Now I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. You're safe. No one can hurt you it's all right."

Gabriella blinked a few times before the figures became for clear and she saw it was only the Bolton's. It had all been a bad dream. She grabbed her pad and quickly wrote.

I'm sorry for walking everybody up. Please don't hit me! I'm sorry!

"Gabriella we aren't going to hit you."

Then Gabriella fell into Lucille's arm crying hysterically.

Troy suddenly wished it was him comforting her not his mother but him.

"Shhhhh it's all right sweetie. You had a bad dream is all," she soothed rubbing Gabriella's back.

Gabriella calmed down.

"Are you all right Brie?" Troy asked

Yes. I just had a horrible nightmare. I'm sorry to have woken you up and worried all of you. 

"It's all right. We are just glad you're ok," Lucille smiled.

I'm really sorry I am! I didn't mean to wake up I swear I didn't! Please I beg you I'll do anything just don't hit me. 

"Gabriella we aren't going to hit you."

I woke you up! You should be mad and if you're mad at me your hit me.

Troy slowly walked over.

"Brie we aren't mad. We are just glad you're ok."

Gabriella wrote something and handed it to Troy so no one else could read it.

Are you sure your parents won't hit me? I woke them up they have the right to be mad and hit me.

"Gabriella I never told anyone this but every night before a big game I wake up screaming from nightmares and I wake them up. My parents aren't the hitting type. Even as a kid I was never spanked or anything. Trust my parents Brie it's ok."

Thank you Troy. 

To Jack and Lucille's surprise Gabriella leaned over and hugged Troy. He softly hugged back. He rubbed her back and she relaxed into his arms. Gabriella felt something different with Troy. It was safe but it was different from when she was with Lucille. She really liked it. Without thinking she cuddled into Troy and relaxed her head on his chest closing her eyes. Lucille took a glance at Gabriella and she was sound asleep.

"Troy try setting her back down on her bed gently."

Troy tried but she had a death grip on him. He un gripped her hands but when he did she whimpered. When he let her go she just grabbed his hand and cuddled back into him. Both parents smiled.

"Would you mind sleeping in here with her tonight?" Lucille asked

"No not at all."

He climbed into her bed and got comfortable and let Gabriella cuddled back into him until she was comfortable.

Both the parents smiled and left the room turning off the light. Troy gave Gabriella small kiss on the head and said "I'll protect you Gabriella I promise". He thought she was sleeping and wouldn't hear but she did. That's when she knew she could trust Troy. No one had ever said that to her before. No one had ever laid with her and just held her. She really liked Troy. He was a good friend. But what was this strange feeling she was having? It couldn't be love could it? Both Troy and Gabriella fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Gabriella stirred a little and opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what happen last night. She looked to her right and saw Troy smiling at her.

She blushed and smiled back.

"Good Morning."

She smiled again in response.

"Did you sleep better?"

She nodded and blushed harder.

"It's ok I slept better too."

He grabbed her note pad and pen and gave it to her.

Thanks Troy. 

"No problem. Are you hungry?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She had forgotten to make breakfast now Lucille and Jack would kill her for sure. Troy was surprised but her reaction from such simple question.

Oh no Troy I forgot to make breakfast now your parents will kill me. Please protect me Troy you said you would please Troy don't let them hurt me. 

"Gabriella you weren't suppose to fix breakfast. My parents aren't going to hurt you. I will protect you Gabriella but you don't need it from my parents."

She nodded. Yeah I guess I am kind of hungry. Can I help make something?

"Sure I don't even know if my parents are up yet. We could surprise them with a breakfast."

She smiled bigger and nodded.

"Ok but I will need your help because I have no idea how to cook. One of my friends on the basketball team was going to teach me but it didn't end up well."

He smiled when she giggled softly.

Sure I can make anything really. What is your favorite breakfast meal?

"Pancakes."

Coming right up

Gabriella and Troy got up and went into the kitchen. After getting all the stuff Gabriella started to crack the eggs. She gave Troy a job to do and he did that. Once everything was mixed they poured a little into the pan. As Gabriella went to pour some more her wrist touched the edge of the pan burning her skin. She whimpered in pain and pulled her hand back dropping the bowl and spoon getting the mixture all over the floor. She jumped back scared Troy would hit her. She whimpered again.

"Hey it's ok. It was an accident. I can help you with your wrist but you have to trust me."

She nodded and walked back. He gently took her wrist into his hands and looked at the burn.

"It's not too bad."

He led her over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He put her wrist under the running water. Gabriella sniffed as tears made their way down her cheeks. While Gabriella stood there with her arm under the water Troy turned the stove off and moved the pan over. He then went to the freezer and put some ice into towel. He walked back over to Gabriella and took her arm from the water and dried it. He then placed the ice on her burn.

"Does that help?"

She nodded but she was still crying. She ruined their breakfast and made their kitchen a mess.

"Why are you still crying?"

With her other hand she wrote I ruined your breakfast and made a mess in your kitchen. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up I promise.

"It's ok Gabriella you didn't mean to do that. I'll help you clean it up. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

Still she sniffed as tears made their way down her cheek. Troy used his thumb to wipe away her tears as well as some batter. He licked his finger and said "You taste good." A small giggle escaped her lips as she stopped crying.

"See that's better. No more crying ok?"

She nodded. Thanks Troy.

"How is your wrist feeling?"

It still hurts a little but it's getting better. Thanks for helping me.

"No problem. Why don't you go sit in the living room while I clean up?"

She shook her head. I don't want to be alone.

"Ok."

He lifted her up and set her down on the counter. He gave her the ice to hold on her wrist and he cleaned up the mess. When he was finished they made fresh batter and made pancakes. Once the food was ready, Troy grabbed two trays. He put one plate on each with two pancakes, two drinks and silver wear. He gave one to Gabriella and he took the other. They made their way to Troy's parent's room. Troy smiled as he saw his parents still sleeping. It was Saturday so they both slept in. Jack had the covers over his head and his covered his whole body. His mom had the blanket over her head as well but her feel were sticking out. He smirked as an idea on how to wake his parents came to him. He knew his mom has the most ticklish feet. He set his tray down and went over to his mom and tickled the bottom of her feet. Lucille squealed and shot up in bed. The squeal woke up Jack as well. They both started at their son as he and Gabriella laughed.

"Is there a reason for this?" Jack asked

"Gabriella and I decided to give you to breakfast in bed." Troy said

He went over to Gabriella and grabbed his tray and brought it over to his dad and Gabriella brought hers over to Lucille.

"This looks good. Troy I didn't know you could cook." Jack said.

"I can't Gabriella helped." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

I just told him what to do. I tried to cook but I ended up burning myself and dropping the batter all over the place. 

"Are you all right?" Lucille asked

Yes. Troy helped me and gave me ice to put on it. 

"Good job son." Jack said

"Thanks dad."

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucille asked

Better after Troy came. 

"That great. Well why don't you two go shower and get dressed. Chad should be here sometime in the afternoon." Jack said

"Ok dad." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. They both left the room and went into different bathrooms to shower. After showering Gabriella got dressed in her news clothes and went in search of Troy. She found him in him room laying on his bed throwing a basketball in the air and catching it. She knocked on the door. Troy looked up to see who it was forgetting about the ball he threw in the air. The ball came back down and hit him in the head. He smiled when he heard Gabriella giggle.

"Oh you think it's funny?"

Gabriella quickly stopped laughing. Holding it in was another story. A big smile appeared on her face.

Troy slowly walked over to her.

"Well I think this is funny."

He picked her up around the waist and spun her around enjoying the sound of her giggles. He set her down on his bed. She giggled more and looked up at him.

Are you ok?

"Yes I'm fine. I was just teasing you."

So um…do you want me to hide when Chad gets here?

"Why would you do that? If anything I want you to hang out with us."

Oh well um…I don't know. I'm kind of shy. 

"It's ok you do whatever you feel comfortable with." he told her. "But I do want you to hang out with us. If you feel like it"

She nodded. How much did you mom tell me about me?

"Just that your home life was bad and that she was taking you in."

My father abused me since the day I was born. My mom left when I was younger and it just got worse from there. 

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I wish I could do something."

You already did. Last night I heard what you said. That's why I trust you so much. No one has ever said that they were protect me. You are the first person to ever promise to protect me. I just felt so safe after you said that. I know I can trust you Troy. That's why I told you about my dad. 

"I'm glad I can help. I meant what I said too I will protect you always."

She smiled.

The rest of the morning the two hung out watching movies playing games even playing a little basketball. After lunch Chad got there.

"Chad this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Chad."

"Nice to meet you."

Nice to meet you too.

"You write? How come you don't speak?"

I don't like to speak would you rather I speak in sign language?

"I don't know any."

"Then you have to deal with her writing," Troy said not wanting Gabriella to feel uncomfortable.

"Fine."

"She may not talk but she can whip your butt at basketball" Troy said.

Chad laughed. "Bring it."

The three of them went outside. Troy grabbed a ball and handed it to Gabriella.

"Show him what you got."

She nodded. The game started and Gabriella was doing good. Troy wasn't even going easy on her and she still beat both Troy and Chad. When the game ended Chat was panting for breath.

"How did you…and I…and she…"

Chad was so speechless that he had lost to a girl.

"What Chad means is good game." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled.

"You trained her. She was being trained by the best. That's not fair." Chad whined.

"Chad she beat me too."

"You let her."

"No I didn't."

"Wow."

Gabriella giggled again.

"No one is to hear about this!" Chad ordered.

His loud serious tone made Gabriella feel a little uncomfortable.

"Chill Chad it was just game."

"She's not joining the basketball team is she?"

"No Chad." Troy laughed. "Lets' go inside and get a drink."

The three of them went inside to the kitchen. Troy grabbed three water bottles from the fridge and gave them to his friends. Gabriella stood closer to Troy in case Chad got made and lashed out at her.

"Taylor is not to find out about this!"

"She won't man. Chill. It was just a game Chad relax."

Who is Taylor?

"A girl Chad likes. In fact I think you will like her. She is really nice. She is really smart and is into reading and stuff like that. Kind of like you."

"So you're a nerd?" Chad asked "A know-it-all nerd"?

Gabriella looked at the floor.

"Chad leave her alone!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't ok. Just because you lost doesn't give you the right to be mean to her." Troy told him. "Plus when you fail a class and need help Gabriella won't help you because you were mean to her".

"I wouldn't ask her because she doesn't speak. She can't help me."

"Chad just shut up and leave her alone!"

"I think I better go home."

"Yeah I think you better."

Chad walked out of the house. Troy turned to Gabriella who was crying.

"Don't listen to him."

Gabriella ran into her room and closed the door locking it and sliding down it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face into her knees. Troy ran after her knocking on the door.

"Gabriella please let me in. I'm sorry I didn't know Chad would say that. If I did I never would have allowed him over."

Nothing happen. Troy sighed.

**A/N Next chapter Gabriella meets some of Troy's others family. **


	4. Meeting the Family

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just then Lucille and Jack returned from the store and saw Troy.

"What's going on," Jack asked?

Troy explained the whole story to them.

"Mom I don't agree with Chad I don't. Please help her."

"I will Troy. Why don't you go help you dad with the bags and let me talk to Gabriella alone."

Troy nodded and walked away with his dad behind, Lucille knocked on the door.

"Gabriella? Its Lucille please open the door."

A note slid out from under the door.

Are you alone?

"Yes I'm alone."

The door opened and Lucille walked in. She and Gabriella sat down on the bed.

"What's going on?"

Because of me Troy had a fight with his best friend and now he will be mad at me. If he is mad at me he won't like me anymore and he won't protect me. I'm scared. 

"Sweet heart Troy is not mad at you. He is very worried about you."

Oh…

"Do you want to talk to Troy about this?"

Will you help me. 

"Of course."

Lucille and Gabriella got up and went out into the kitchen where the guys were putting food away.

"Troy…"

Troy spun around and saw Gabriella and smiled.

"Hey."

Gabriella hid behind Lucille.

"Troy, Gabriella is afraid that you are mad at her."

"Why would she think that?"

"She feels it's her fault that you and Chad got into a fight and because of that you are mad at her. She thinks if you are mad at her you won't protect her."

"What? That's not true."

Lucille stepped aside and Troy walked over to her. He raised his hand and Gabriella flinched thinking he was going to hit her. He brought his hand back down and moved her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not mad at you. You are not to blame for what happen and there is nothing you can do to make me stop protecting you."

Gabriella relaxed and leaned into his touch. He gave her a hug and she relaxed into his arms. He rubbed her back giving her a small kiss on the head. He could of sworn he heard her say thank you but it was so soft he wasn't sure if he heard her right. Just then the phone rang making Gabriella jump.

"It's just the phone," Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear not once letting her go.

She relaxed back into his touch as Lucille answered the phone. She spoke to the person on the other end for a few minutes before hanging up. She looked at Jack and Troy worried.

"What up Luc?"

"That was my brother. I forgot he and his family are coming to visit tomorrow."

"Does he know about Gabriella," Troy asked feeling Gabriella tighten her grip on him.

"I just told him but it's not them I'm worried about."

"I'll take care of her mom."

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time Gabriella you just come find me or Troy ok," Lucille asked?

Gabriella nodded and buried her face in Troy's chest.

"I'll protect you Brie I promise."

She whimpered in fear.

"My mom's brother is very nice and so is his wife. They have a son our age and a little girl who is four. She is the cutest thing ever."

Pulling away Gabriella grabbed her pad and wrote Do they hit?

"No, none of them will hurt you Brie I promise."

I'm scared Troy.

"I made you a promise and I am going to stick to that promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She nodded and relaxed into his arms. Lucille smiled it was the closest she had allowed anyone. It was also the longest she had gone with someone touching her without flinching. The phone rang again this time Gabriella didn't jump. Lucille answered it then handed it to Troy.

"It's Chad."

Sighing Troy took it.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry man. I was mad that she beat me at basketball and I said things I shouldn't. I'm really sorry. I'll even tell her that if it means we can be friends again."

Troy put the phone on speaker. "Say that again I didn't hear you."

"I'm so sorry man. I was mad that she beat me at basketball and I said things I shouldn't. I'm really sorry. I'll even tell her that if it means we can be friends again."

"I'm only going to forgive you if Gabriella does," Troy said looking down at the girl in his arms.

She wrote something on her pad and gave it to Troy.

I forgive him as long as he promises not to do it again.

"She says she forgives you if you promise her you'll never do it again."

"I promise to never do it again."

"Then she forgives you. Oh hey guess who is coming tomorrow?"

"My cousin Drew."

"The same guy who came to visit a few months ago?"

"The very same."

"Awesome what time?"

"Around noon," Lucille answered.

"I'll be there…if it ok with Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled.

He can come as long as he is nice to me. 

"As long as you are nice to her you can come."  
"All right bro I'll see you then."

"Bye bro."

They both hung up. Troy looked at Gabriella who looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry Brie no one is going to hurt you."

She just nodded.

I'm just shy. Meeting new people is hard for me. It even worse with older men like your Uncle and your father…no offence Mr. Bolton. 

Jack laughed. "Gabriella call me Jack. Mr. Bolton is my father and don't worry about feeling shy towards me. I don't know if this helps but I was abused when I was your age and it took me a while before I trusted people again."

Thanks for understanding Jack. 

Jack smiled and the rest of the day was spent cleaning the house and cooking the meals for the next day.

That night Troy was awoken by a scream. He ran into Gabriella's room and saw her kicking and screaming in bed. His mom was already in there trying to wake her but it was only making it worse. Troy didn't know why but he walked over and took the thrashing girl into his arms and rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Shhhh Brie shhhh it's ok you're safe. I'm right here."

Gabriella stirred and her eyes slowly opened. Troy

She whimpered clinging to him.

"I'm here Brie I'm here. You're safe. It's ok. You had a bad dream" Troy whispered.

Please don't leave

She whimpered clinging to him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Then just like that she was fast asleep.

"Mom can I…."

"Yes you can stay Troy thanks for taking care of her."

She kissed her son goodnight and went to bed.

Troy moved so he was laying on Gabriella's bed. He held her close in his arms. They both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

That next afternoon after helping Lucille set things up for the family Troy and Gabriella hung out outside till they got there. Troy kept spinning Gabriella around making her giggle. When she buried her face into his back he figured she was getting dizzy.

Troy set her back on her feet holding her steady till the dizziness wore off. Just then the doorbell rang. Gabriella whimper knowing who is was. She looked at Troy with a worried look. He just took her hand and led her inside.

"Everything will be fine."

Lucille opened the door and hugged her brother and his wife. A little girl came running in and went right over to Troy.

"Hi Troy!"

Gabriella smiled at her. Troy let go of Gabriella hand and picked the girl up pretending to grunt when he did.

"You're getting heavy."

"No I not you getting old.".

"Why you little meanie."

He tickled the little girl making her giggle. He stopped and looked at Gabriella.

"This is my good friend Gabriella. Gabriella this is my little cousin Lizzie."

The little girl buried her face in Troy's neck.

"It's all right Liz she is just as shy as you so don't worry."

Troy moved Lizzie to his hip and held Gabriella's hand with the other. He led her over to the others.

"Everyone this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my brother John and his wife Cindy. Their son Drew. He is the same age as you and Troy and you already met their youngest Lizzie," Lucille said.

Hi it's nice to meet you all. After letting them read her notepad she hid behind Troy.

"As I said on the phone she is very shy but as she gets to know you she will warm up to you."

"Twoy I want to pay barbies" Lizzie said.

"Your brother and I were going to play basketball."

I'll play barbies with you. That way Troy and Drew can play basketball…if that's ok. 

"YAY!" Lizzie squealed and wiggled in Troy's arms. Troy set her down and she grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her away. Everyone laughed. The parents sat down on the couch and the boys went outside. Gabriella spent the next few minutes playing with Lizzie. Knowing Lizzie couldn't read yet she spoke but only to Lizzie. Then they were called to eat lunch. After eating Chad got there.

"Hey Lizzie mind if we borrow Gabriella for a while," Troy asked?

"I want to pay basketball too."

"Ok how about this. We play one game just the big kids but then you can play the next game."

"KAY!"

The parents stayed at the table and talked while the kids went outside.

"Let's do teams. I'll be with Chad, Drew you can be with Gabriella if that is ok," Troy said looking at Gabriella.

She shook her head. I want to be with you Troy

"I know but I can control Chad if he is on my team and Drew would have no reason to get physical with you because you are on his team."

She nodded and the game was on. It was a close came but in the end Troy shot the winning point. To saw Drew was mad was an understatement.

"One point we lost by one point!"

"Drew easy it was just a game," Chad said.

"This is all your fault. You are a horrible player!".

She whimpered and went to run to Troy but Drew grabbed her arm causing her to cry out in fear.

"Drew let her go NOW," Troy said sternly.

He walked over to him and pulled Gabriella's arm from his grasp and pulled her protectively behind him.

"Calm down it was just game. Drew stop it." Troy

"I lost and I don't like to lose," he huffed.

"It's not a real game Drew it was a game for fun now stop being a sore loser and let's move on," Chad said.

"I AM NOT A SORE LOOSER!"

Gabriella screamed in fear. Troy wrapped his arms behind him holding her tightly. "Go on inside," he said to her.

She whimpered and clung to him tighter.

"Drew just calm down man. It was just a fun game. No need to blow your top," Chad said.

Without notice from either of the kids Lizzie went inside.

"Daddy, mommy, Uncle Jack, and Auntie Lucille come outside. Drew is being mean.".

"Oh no Gabriella," Lucille said. She and the others went outside.

"Drew Johnson you cut it out this minutes," John told his son.

Drew huffed and went inside. Everyone else went back in except Lucille, Troy and Gabriella. Troy brought Gabriella around to the front of him and hugged her close. She cried into his chest as she shook.

"Is she ok?"

"Shaken up but I think ok. Can I be alone with her?"

Lucille just nodded and went inside with a smile. She was glad Gabriella was opening up so much to Troy.

"Hey it's ok. You're safe."

She nodded against his chest and looked up at him with a small smile.

"There's that smile. Are you ok?"

I'm fine. He didn't grab me that tight. If you didn't stop him would he hit me? 

"No. Look there was something I should have told you before he came but I was scared it would upset you more. That woman in there Cindy she isn't Drew's real mother. His real mother left him and my Uncle John when he was a little boy. Ever since then Drew has had some real anger issues. It's worse towards women."

Lizzie?

"Cindy is her birth mother. The only reason Drew is nice to Cindy now is because she has been there for Drew a lot in the past. When My Uncle John first started dating her Drew was a mess. He never would hit a girl Brie. I know him enough to know he would never hurt you."

It wasn't him I was scared of Troy. When he started yelling and screaming and grabbing me I thought I was back home and that's what scared me. I thought he was my father. 

Just then Drew came back out.

"I'm sorry is it ok if I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry I hurt you and yelled at you Gabriella. You really are a great basketball player. Sometimes I get so mad and I just can't control my rage…"

Drew stopped when Gabriella put her hand on his arms.

I forgive you Drew. Troy told me about your real mom and I'm sorry. I know what it is it like. Just be glad that your mom left you with a wonderful caring man like your father. My mom left me with a…psychopath who…who abused me and yes she knew about it but she left anyway. All she cared about was saving herself from my dad. She cared nothing about me or my life. So just be thankful she left you with a good man. 

"I never thought of it like that thanks Gabriella. So do you forgive me?"

She nodded and smiled at him. They call Lizzie and Chad back outside and played another game with Lizzie. Of course the guys let Gabriella and Lizzie win. After everyone left Jack and Lucille had Troy and Gabriella sit on the couch.

"Gabriella tomorrow you will be going to school with Troy at East High…."

Before Lucille could finish Gabriella whimpered and buried her face behind Troy's back so she didn't have to look either of the parents in the eye.

"It's all right sweetie. You will be with Troy the whole time. That's why I'm telling you this. After homeroom Troy would got to basketball practice and you would go to math but because of the situation Jack and I have spoken to your math teacher and he has agreed to allowed you to join her when you are ready and stay with Troy at the gym in the mean time.".

Gabriella whimpered and tried to burry herself behind Troy.

"Sweetie stop hiding and tell us what you're scared of," Lucille said her instincts kicking in.

Gabriella whimpered and started to shake. Troy moved over a bit and pulled her onto his lap but she just squirmed. Troy let her go and she got up and ran from the living room.

"Mom!" Troy cried about to run after her.

"All right Troy. It's ok," Lucille soothed knowing if Troy panicked Gabriella would to.

She and the guys made their way to Gabriella's room where she was curled up into a ball rocking back and forth against the wall.

"Mom what's wrong with her?"

He was scared. He had never seen her like this.

"It's all right Troy, Just stay calm. If you panic so will Gabriella."

Lucille slowly went over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, sweetie talk to me. What's wrong?"

Gabriella whimpered and scooted backwards until she hit the wall.

"Stay away please. Don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Gabriella its Lucille I'm not going hurt you I want you to look at me."

"No! No don't hurt me!"

Lucille stepped back and went over to Troy.

"Let's try something else. Troy I want you to slowly go over to her and try to get her to look at you."

Troy slowly walked over to Gabriella and kneeled down in front of her.

"Brie hey looked at me its Troy."

Gabriella made eye contact.

"Good Troy now let her know she is safe make sure she knows she can trust you."

"Brie you're safe. You're at home with me Troy and my mom. You are totally and 100% safe. You can trust me remember I promised to protect you and I meant it. Whatever it is that scared you we can fix it. Come on Brie."

Troy handed her a pad and pen which she took.

Troy? 

"It's me Brie. What's the matter?"

At my old school everyone bullied me. No one liked me. They all picked at me. I don't want to go back to school again. 

"Brie no one at East High will treat you that way. If anyone gives you any trouble you tell me or my dad and we will stop it. I will be at your side everyday so no one will hurt you."

I'm scared. 

"You were scared when you first met me. Everyone is scared their first day of school but don't worry I got your back."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy opened his arms for her. "Come here."

She crawled into his arms and relaxed into his touch. Before she knew it she was sleeping. Lucille and Jack had left and Troy smiled. He climbed into her bed and let her get comfortable. After she was comfortable he got comfortable and before he knew it he was asleep too. That night Gabriella slept without any nightmares.

**Ok I know you are all confused by Gabriella suddenly speaking again but it's because she is scared and having a flashback and she can't register that she is speaking same with the last chapter when she had her nightmare. She was half asleep and dreaming so it wouldn't register to her that she was speaking. Next chapter her first day at school. **


	5. First Day at East High

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw Troy looking at her. She smiled and blushed making him laugh.

"Morning sleepy head."

Morning. 

"You ready for your first day at East High?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"What are your worries?"

You're on the basketball team if I want to stay with you second period which I do I have to come to the gym. In my old school if I went near the basketball team I'd get beat. No one at school liked me and everyone was mean to me. They called me "The Freaky genius girl". I don't want to be that again. 

"So just be Gabriella. Don't worry the guys on the team are nice. If you don't mind me asking what school did you go to before this"?

West High

"Those guys are rough. I've played against them before don't worry the East High team is different. Any other worries?"

What if people make fun of me because I don't talk? 

"Then I'll make them sorry" Troy said seriously.

Gabriella nodded.

"Come on let's get ready."

Gabriella nodded and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom to shower. Troy left her room and went to shower. They both got out at the same time and met in the kitchen. After breakfast they went outside to wait for the bus. They were standing there waiting Troy was making weird faces and stupid jokes making Gabriella giggle. Then he saw Sharpay Evans coming over. He turned so Gabriella was in front of him and his back was to Sharpay.

"Look Brie I don't want to worry you but Sharpay Evans is coming over. I won't let her hurt you but she might say mean things. Her dad is rich so she things she is better than everyone else. Just try to ignore what she says."

Gabriella nodded.

"Hey Troysie," Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella hands flew up to cover her ears. That girl could scream.

Troy turned keeping Gabriella hidden behind him.

"Sharpay please stop calling me Troysie."

"But I like that name and Daddy said I could call you that."

"Well I'm glad but I never said you could."

"Oh well. So what's going on Troysie?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you got mental case living with you now."

Wrapping his arms behind him pulling Gabriella close he said "She is not a mental case she is a human being who has been hurt."

"Her mom brought her home from work. Isn't your mom a shrink?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything Sharpay."

He was starting to get angry.

"If someone goes to a shrink they are insane or mental. So she is a mental case."

"Sharpay just stop."

He knew if he snapped he would scare Gabriella.

"I'm telling daddy on you when I get home," Sharpay said and turned away from Troy pouting.

Troy turned to Gabriella and saw her shaking and tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, don't listen to her Brie. It's not true," Troy said wiping her tears.

I don't want to go to school. I want to go back home. 

"Aw Brie. It will be ok once we get to school. I promise. Would you like me to hold you? Would that makes you feel better?"

She nodded and buried her face into his chest. He held her close and said "Hey Brie…"

She looked up at him and giggled as he made a stupid face. He made a different one and her giggles continued. As other kids started gathering Gabriella became more nervous but Troy took her mind off it by making silly faces at her. The bus pulled up and Sharpay pushed everyone out of the way as she got on. Troy waited with Gabriella as every go on before he got on with her. They sat in the way back where no one would bother them. When they got there they were the last ones off the bus. Troy took her to get her books and list of classes. As they made their way to their first class Troy asked "Do you have a cell phone?"

I never talk. How could I use a cell phone?

"Right just asking. Mrs. Darbus is our homeroom teacher and she hates cell phones."

Thanks for the warning. 

"No problem come on."

They made their way into class and Troy gave Mrs. Darbus her new student slip. She took a seat in the back and he took his seat in the front. After listening for an hour about drama the bell rang making Gabriella jump. After everyone left Troy went over to Gabriella. He took her hand and led her out. They made their way to the gym. Jack was already there.

"Ok now Gabriella you're going to have to sit on the bleachers while we have practice or you can go to your math class it's your choice."

I'll sit on the bleachers. 

"Ok you can help Troy warm up if you want the others should be here soon" Jack said.

After warming up. Troy went to change and Gabriella took her seat on the bleachers. Basketball practice went by fast. Most of the team showered and left a few boys stayed behind with Troy. They followed Troy up to where Gabriella was. Her instincts kicked in and as they got closer she moved more up on the bleachers. She hit the wall as she reached the top. The guys were still headed to her and she whimpered.

She went to run but Troy stopped her.

"Hey it's ok. These are some of my friends. I just want you to meet them."

"Guys this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Zeke, Jason and you already know Chad. You will meet the others later."

"Sup Gabster," Chad asked?

"Hey," Zeke greeted.

"Yo," Jason said.

Hi

"She is shy but will warm up to you once she gets to know you."

"It's cool with us. You two coming to lunch," Chad asked?

"Yep right behind you."

Gabriella followed Troy to lunch as they got their food they sat down.

"Ok Gabriella this is Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha they are my friends and Taylor is dating Chad and Jason is dating Martha."

Hi

"She is shy."

"Hey Gabriella welcome to East High," Taylor said.

"It's great to meet you," Kelsi said.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella," Martha said.

"Taylor will be in your math class during second period when you decided to go," Troy said.

"Mr. Thomas is very nice. He never yells and he makes it fun," Taylor said.

Thanks for telling me. 

They chatted and laughed all through lunch then went to the rest of their classes. School ended and Troy and Gabriella got back on the bus. When they reached their stop Troy got up first and Gabriella followed behind. Sharpay stuck her foot out causing Gabriella to trip and fall into Troy. Troy was strong enough to hold both of them. He helped Gabriella get back on her feet and Sharpay said "Have a nice trip and I'll see you next fall." She smiled and knocked them out of the way and left the bus. Everyone laughed and pointed to Gabriella. She ran off the bus in tears. Troy ran after her.

Gabriella ran right into her room and fell onto her bed and cried. Troy sighed as he walked in. Things had gone good until that happen.

**Next chapter Troy teaches Gabriella a fun way to get cheered up. **


	6. A Lesson on Tickling

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella ran right into her room and fell onto her bed and cried. Troy sighed as he walked in. Things had gone good until that happen.

"Brie please don't cry."

Gabriella rolled over and looked at Troy.

Everyone was laughing at me. 

"Don't worry about them. Don't let them upset you," Troy said he came and sat down on the bed with her. He made a silly face but Gabriella didn't even smile.

"Knock, knock."

Who's there?

"Boo."

Boo who?

"Don't cry it's just a joke".

Still Gabriella didn't smile.

A smirk appeared on Troy's face as another idea hit him.

"I have another idea on how to cheer you up but you got to trust me do you?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok then lay on your back and lift your arms over your over your head. If you want me to stop what I am doing at any time put your arms down."

Gabriella laid down and lifted her arms up. She waited to see what Troy had in mind. All of a sudden she felt his fingers quickly running up and down her sides. She burst into laughter. Wait laughter she never laughed. Laughing meant she was happy she wasn't allowed to be happy. He dad beat her if she was happy. She had to stop laughing right now.

**Stop laughing stop laughing Come on Gabriella you can do it stop laughing. Why can't I stop laughing what is Troy doing to me? He said if I put my arms down he would stop. **

Gabriella pulled her arms down and Troy stopped. She looked at him in shock.

What was that?

"You've never been tickled before?"

Ticked?

"Yeah. It's what I just did to you. It hard to describe but some people are really sensitive to touch which mean if you run your finger over that part of the body or poke them it makes them laugh. Why I don't know it just does. Did you like it?"

Yes. So am I sensitive?

Troy laughed. "Yes but you can say ticklish that what is means sensitive to touch."

Am I ticklish?

"Yes."

Where?

"Well if you trust me enough we can find out."

Gabriella nodded like a little kids who was just asked if he wanted ice cream making Troy laugh.

"Ok just lay back and I'll tickle different parts of your body and if you laugh, or squeal you're ticklish."

Gabriella nodded and lifted her arms back up.

Troy started tickling her stomach. Giggles left Gabriella's mouth the second he started.

"Ticklish spot number one your sides. Ticklish spot number two your stomach," Troy said as he stopped making sure Gabriella had time to breathe.

Keep going. 

Troy laughed he had never seen a girl she happy to be tickled.

He tickled her ribs and a squeal escaped her lips and she burst into giggles.

"Ticklish spot thee your ribs."

He stopped again.

Why do you keep stopping?

"The thing with tickling is it can sometimes leave you breathless and I don't want you to get breathless."

I trust you though. You can keep going. 

"Ok can I lift up your shirt for a second?"

She nodded. She trusted Troy enough to know he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable. Troy lifted Gabriella shirt just above her belly button.

He looked at Gabriella who looked so happy which made Troy smiled. He had never seen her this happy before.

"Ok my dad does this to my mom sometimes when she teases him" Troy said. He put his finger inside her belly button and wiggled his finger around. Gabriella barely had time to scream. She burst into hysterically laughter. She twist and turned doing everything to get away. Now she understood what Troy meant by breathless. She was laughing so hard she couldn't get any air into her lungs. She jerked her arms down as fast as she could. Troy stopped.

"Sorry too much?"

No but now I understand breathless with laughter. Don't tickle me there anymore. 

"I won't. I'll stop if you want."

NO! Keep going please?

"Ok one more spot I have done."

Gabriella lifted her arms up and Troy moved closer to her. He started to tickled her under arms and within a second her when he started Gabriella jerked her arms down and let out the loudest squeal ever.

Troy laughed. "I think we found your most ticklish spot."

Tickle me there more Troy please?

"Ok."

He loved how she was begging him to tickle her. Most girls begged him to stop tickling them. He held one arm up over her head. Just one so she didn't feel too helpless.

"Is this ok?"

Yes now tickle me. 

Troy laughed and tickled her underarm. She squealed and burst into uncontrollable laughter. She wiggled, twisted, turned squirmed, rolled anything to get away which she didn't understand because she wanted Troy to do this so why was her body moving so much to make her go away. She felt Troy stop for a second. Then he took his pointer finger and just tickled her underarm like that. She was overcome with laughter and rolled onto her left side trying to crush his hand but it didn't work. She rolled onto her right side hoping to get away but that didn't work either. He stopped and let her catch her breath. Troy noticed something and smirked. Gabriella noticed this and tried to figure out what he saw. She had worn a short sleeve shirt but put a matching light jacket over it to cover the marks on her arms. She looked over and noticed the jacket had fallen down off her shoulders from all the wiggling. At first she was scared because her marks were showing but Troy gave a fake evil laugh…well tried too he ended up choking in the end making Gabriella fee better.

"You ready for more?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

To her surprise he moved the jacket down her arm more until her arm was out of the sleeve.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head.

Just don't touch any of the scars please and don't stare. 

"I wouldn't do that."

He lifted her left arm again only this time he put his lips to her underarms and blew.

Gabriella screamed and bust into more laughter. She pushed Troy's head away. He looked up at her.

What was that?

"Raspberry is another good way to tickle someone. Did you like that?"

Liked it? I loved it do it again Troy do it again. 

Troy laughed and lifted her arm back up and blew more raspberries. Gabriella screamed with laughter.

"Troy Gabriella dinner," Lucille called.

Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella who was crying.

Why am I crying Troy I was liking that?

"Sometimes you cry when you are really happy."

Oh…well I don't want to eat I was to you to tickle me some more. 

Troy laughed.

"Ok I'll tickle you one more time then we will go eat."

She nodded and lifted her arms back up. He went over to her stomach and her shirt was still up from before so he blew a raspberry on her stomach. Gabriella giggled and rolled away.

"Ok come on time to eat."

One more raspberry under my arm Troy please?

"OK fine just one more."

Gabriella rolled back and lifted one arm. Troy blew one more raspberry setting her off into another screaming fit of laughter. Troy and Gabriella then made their way down stairs to dinner. They were surprised at how much time had passed. They sat down at the table and saw a bowl of raspberries and both burst into laughter. Jack looked at them like they were insane.

"May I ask what is so funny about a bowl of raspberries?"

"I think they lost it," Lucille said serving the last plate and sitting down.

"No I was just giving Gabriella raspberries like the tickling kind so I guess we just find it funny that I was teaching Gabriella was a raspberry and now we are eating them."

"You were tickling her? Did she want you to," Lucille asked?

Of course Lucille. Troy made sure I was comfortable with what he was doing before he did it. 

Troy lifted her arm and blew one more raspberry under her arm making her scream in giggles again.

Both parents smile.

"That would explain why Gabriella was screaming so much," Jack said.

"Well I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with touch," Lucille said.

It's easy with Troy. I don't know how to explain it. I just am. 

"That's good sweetie. I'm proud of you. How was your first day at school?"

It was ok I guess. I was really shy. I didn't leave Troy's side all day but his friends were nice…well most of them were….

"Sharpay gave Brie a hard time at the bus stop and on the way home she tripped her and she fell in the bus. Everyone laughed at her," Troy explained.

"I hate the Evans family," Jack growled

"Sharpay called Gabriella a mental case."

I'm not a mental case Lucille am I?

"No of course not. Sharpay is just a spoiled rich kid who thinks she is better than everyone else because her father has a lot of money. Don't let what she says get you down."

"That's why I told her but Gabriella was still hurt by it," Troy explained.

"Which is why you tickled her," Jack laughed.

"Yeah, hey it worked!"

It did make me feel better.

"Good. Gabriella after dinner would you like to talk. You know just me and you?" Sure Lucille I'd like that. 

They talked and laughed the rest of dinner. After dinner Lucille and Gabriella went into Lucille's room and sat down on the bed.

"Well I'm proud of you Gabriella you came along way since a few days ago. Anything you want to talk about or ask?"

I don't know. I'm…I'm kind of confused about Troy and how I feel about him. I'm getting this feeling I've never felt before. 

"What are these feelings?"

I don't want Troy to know about these feelings. 

"He won't sweetie."

Well I-I just I am always thinking about him even when I'm with him when I am with him I get this tickle in my stomach and my heart speeds up and I just can't help but smile. He makes me happy. 

"I don't want to embarrass you but I think you may have a crush."

Cr-cr-crush?

"Yep. It's nothing to worry about all teenage girls go through this. If it helps I've never seen Troy as happy with a girl then he is with you." Lucille smiled. "Something else I noticed about you is that you slept last night without one nightmares. Does that have anything to do with the fact that you slept with Troy?"

When I fell asleep last night I knew I was with Troy and I felt safe. The other two nights I was in a dark room and I felt unsafe. 

"If it's all right maybe we can talk to Troy and you can sleep in his room until you feel more comfortable?"

That would be great.

Lucille got up and left the room. She came back in a few moments later with Troy.

"Hey ticklish," Troy greeted.

As Lucille closed the door Troy went over to Gabriella and lifted her arm and blew a raspberry making Gabriella scream with laughter. Lucille laughed as she turned and headed over to the bed,

"All right you two no more of that. Troy, Gabriella and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Uh-oh sounds serious."

"It is. Now I'm not sure if you noticed but last night Gabriella didn't wake up with a nightmare last night and she says it was because she felt safer being with you so she and I were thinking she could sleep with you until she gets more comfortable being alone?"

Gabriella looked down and turned red. Troy noticed and said "Brie look at me." She looked up at him and he continued. "Of course you can sleep with me. You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me."

She nodded. He leaned closer and whispered "I can give you tickles while my mom and dad think we are sleeping."

She gave a small giggle and nodded.

"I heard that Troy. Just because Gabriella is sleeping with you doesn't mean you can stay up all night bed time is the same on school nights."

"I know mom I was just kidding."

"Thanks Troy you can go now."

Gabriella shook her head. Please let him stay

"He can stay as long as it's ok with you."

Gabriella nodded. Troy sat down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is your talking. Why don't you talk?"

Gabriella looked down again. She shook her head not wanting to answer.

"Brie it's ok you can tell us."

Gabriella shook her head again.

"Sweetie can you speak? Did your father do something to cause you to not be able to speak," Lucille asked?

I can speak I choose not to. The reason is because…because……The reason I never speak is because my father used to tell me I sounded stupid and my voice was stupid. Whenever I spoke he would…I don't want to say….

"That's all right sweetie. Did your father hit you when you spoke," Lucille asked?

Gabriella started shaking. Troy pulled her into his lap.

"Shhhhh Brie it's all right you're safe," Troy whispered.

Gabriella stopped shaking but clung to Troy tightly. She took a deep breath and very, very softly she spoke "My dad used to whip me with the belt on my mouth when I spoke." It was so soft Troy had to strain just to hear what she said. He wasn't even sure he did hear right.

"Brie no one is going to whip you when you speak. It's safe to speak," Troy told her softly.

"I'd like you to start talking Gabriella not a lot just a little here or there ok," Lucille asked?

"I won't get hurt," she whimpered softly?

"No you won't get hurt."

Gabriella nodded.

"All right that's enough for tonight why don't you two go and get ready for bed."

Gabriella and Troy left. Later on that evening Lucille went into the living room and cuddled with her husband. They both thought Troy and Gabriella had went to bed. They were watching TV when they heard a scream come from Troy's room. They both got up and ran. When they reached Troy's room the gasped.

Gabriella was laying on Troy's bed as Troy tickled her.

"Troy what are you doing," Lucille asked?

"Helping Gabriella speak," Troy answered. "Watch."

He looked at Gabriella. "What do you want?"

"Tickles."

"You want tickles?"

"Yes please."

Troy tickled her making her giggle.

"Stop.".

"You want me to stop tickles?"

"Yes."

Troy stopped and they both looked at the parents.

"Well I am happy to see Gabriella speaking but you two need to go to bed its late and you have school in the morning," Lucille said.

"Ok mom."

"Ok."

Both parents left the room and Troy and Gabriella cuddled into bed together.

"Sleep good Brie. I'm right here just remember that."

"Troy…kiss."

"You want a kiss good night?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You want a kiss good night?"

. He saw her nod but he wanted her to get used to speaking.

"Yes."

Troy gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both slept peacefully all night.

**A/N Next chapter is back at school again and there is a surprise visitor but is it a good thing?**


	7. He's Back

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

When Troy's alarm went off Troy and Gabriella woke up. Troy could see the worry all over Gabriella's face.

"Don't worry I woke us up earlier so we could get a ride with my dad that way we don't have to take the bus and if you're not comfortable speaking at school you don't have to. Just speak at home ok."

"Ok."

"You voice is very Beautiful. I think your father was deaf."

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks."

They got up, showed, and got dressed. They went into the kitchen where Jack was having coffee.

"Morning dad. Brie and I are ready."

"You're coming with me this early?"

"Gabriella didn't want to take the bus."

"Sure that's fine."

After a good breakfast everyone headed to school. Jack had to get their early so Gabriella and Troy had some time to kill before class started so they went to the gym. Gabriella sat on the bleachers while Troy shot some hoops. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"Come on come play with me."

"I'm not very good."

"Are you kidding? I've seen you play your awesome."

"I don't know."

"Come on where is this shyness coming from," he asked going over to her.

She shrugged. "Troy...am I allowed to be happy?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you are why wouldn't you?"

"My dad never liked me being happy. Whenever I was happy or laughing he would beat me. If I was speaking or showed any signs of being happy he would get mad and beat me."

Troy sighed and sat with her. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"Gabriella I want you to listen close to what I am going to say because it is very important ok?"

"Ok."

"You are not with your father anymore. You are with me and my family. All we want is for you to be happy and get better. Your dad can't hurt you anymore. You are allowed to be happy and speak and I for one love when you laugh. I love when you ask me to tickle you," he said tickling her stomach making her giggle. "That's not a laugh where is that laugh?"

He lifted her arm and blew a raspberry under her arm making her scream in laughter.

"There it is. Do you get what I'm saying though Brie? We want you to be happy and laugh. We want you to speak."

"I get it Troy thanks. But what do you mean by you love when I ask you to tickle me doesn't everyone ask to get tickled?"

Troy laughed "No a lot of people hate being tickled. Taylor hates when she gets tickled. Chad and I used to team up and tickle her."

"Do you like getting tickled?"

Troy laughed. "Well no one other then my parents and now you know I'm ticklish so don't tell anyone."

"OK but where are you ticklish?"

"I'm not as ticklish as you but my sides are pretty ticklish and ribs."

He lifted his arms and said "Here tickle me".

Gabriella tickled him and giggled when his loud laughter filled the gym. She stopped and smiled.

"You want play a game now?"

She looked at the ball in Troy's hand and took it. She clutched it to her chest and ran around the gym with it. Troy laughed and said "That's traveling, that's really bad traveling."

He ran after her and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around making giggles leave her mouth and her drop the ball. He set her down and smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm happy."

"I'm glad."

They continued to play around until it was time for class. After their first class they had basketball practice. When they finished that class Troy was going to shower when Gabriella said she had to use to the bathroom. He told her where it was and took a quick shower.

With Gabriella she had just finished when she heard a voice behind her.

"Thought you could get rid of me did you?"

Gabriella screamed and went to run but the figure grabbed her arm tightly.

"No let me go please no let me go!"

The figure punched her in the mouth. She whimpered.

"I thought I told you not to speak!"

Gabriella whimpered again.

"Stop being such a baby. Come on we are leaving."

"NO HELP ME PLEASE!"

She pulled from the figures grasp and ran from the bathroom into Jack's office. She was shaking from head to toe and tears streamed down her face. Her mouth was bleeding giving her a bad taste.

"Jack help me!"

Jack jumped from his chair and ran over to Gabriella.

"What's wrong who did this to you?"

"Jack he's back."

Just then a man burst into the room. Gabriella screamed. Jack pulled Gabriella behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Names Greg Montez. That person behind you is my daughter…" the figure said.

**Next chapter Jack meets Gabriella's dad and Gabriella shuts down again. Sorry it's short next one will be longer. **


	8. Fostering Gabriella

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just then a man burst into the room. Gabriella screamed. Jack pulled Gabriella behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Names Greg Montez. That person behind you is my daughter," the figure said.

"You're the monster that abused her."

"That little brat has said too much. Give her to me and I'll punish her."

"I'm not giving you anything."

He wrapped his arms around Gabriella holding her behind him and walked backwards to his desk. He grabbed his phone and pressed a button.

"Hello yes this is coach Bolton will you please tell the principal that Greg Montez on the grounds and to call the cops right away thank you. Any second now you will be put behind bars where you belong you monster."

"Right next to your parents I assume."

"Shut up. I don't know how you know that but that is none of your business."

Just then the principal came in and grabbed Greg. "Let's go the police are waiting," he said and left.

Jack turned to Gabriella who was in shock. She was staring blankly ahead and the only movement she made was her body shaking. He pressed another button on his phone and said "Troy Bolton to the gym office" and hung the phone up. Less than a second later Troy came running into the room. When he saw Gabriella he ran right over to her.

"Brie hey Gabriella look at me its Troy."

Gabriella made no movement.

"Brie please it's ok you're safe."

She blinked but didn't say anything.

"Brie if you can hear me can you nod your head or squeeze my hand?"

Gabriella nodded her head.

"Ok sweetie let's get that lip checked out."

Gabriella shook her head.

"I think we should get her home," Jack said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Can you wrap your arms around my neck," Troy asked?

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and clung to his shirt.

Troy held her tightly and followed his father out of the school and into his car. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back and whispered soothing things into her ear as her father drove them home. Gabriella whimpered the whole time. She was shaking and terrified of what was to come. Her face stayed buried in Troy's chest until they reached the house. Troy kept her in his arms as he climbed out of the car. He brought her inside and sat down on the couch. Jack went to call Lucille. Troy looked down at Gabriella who had her face buried.

"Brie can you look at me," he asked softly.

She slowly looked up at him.

"Hey it's ok now. You're safe at home and no one is going to hurt you."

While he spoke he looked at her lip, knowing she wouldn't let him if he had asked. It was swollen and covered in dried blood.

"How does your lip feel?"

She didn't answer.

"Can I put some ice on it and clean the blood away?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Troy took her and stood up. He went into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. She whimpered when he walked away.

"I'm coming right back."

He went into the freezer and grabbed a small ice pack. He closed the freezer and grabbed a dish towel from the shelf, wrapped the towel around the ice and went over to Gabriella.

"I'm going to put this on your lip if it hurts let me know and I'll stop right away ok?"

She gave a small nod. He slowly touched the ice to her lip. She pulled away at cold but let Troy put it back on.

"Good girl."

He carried back to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held the ice on her lip. He kept whispering soothing things into her ear and rubbed her back. After a little while Troy pulled the ice back and her lip and it looked a lot better.

He giggled a little when he saw her licking the melting water from the ice off her upper lip.

"Thirsty?"

She nodded. He picked her back up and brought her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. She didn't whimper when he walked away. He grabbed water bottles from the fridge and gave her one. She smiled thankfully at him and took a few sips. She wiped wetness from her mouth but whimpered.

"What Brie?"

He pulled her hand down and looked closer at her lip. A small cut was on her lip. From a ring her father was wearing.

"Aww looks like you got a tiny cut. It will heal just be careful."

Gabriella nodded but made no signs of speaking. Troy sighed.

"Please say something."

She shook her head and looked down at her feet. Troy knew she wasn't going to speak and there was only one way to communicate with her when she got this quiet. He opened his arms to her and said "Come here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her face buried in his shoulder. He carried her bridal style into his room and set her down on the bed.

She whimpered again when he walked away. He didn't respond to her whimper and grabbed her notepad off the desk and a pan and set it on her lap.

"Please talk to me Brie let me in."

Sighing Gabriella took the pen and wrote two words down. Those two words broke Troy's heart.

Hold me

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and pulled her onto his lap holding as tight as he could without hurting her. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear.

"It's all right Brie. You're safe. I'm here and I'm going to protect you."

Gabriella clung to Troy as tight as she could. She kept her face buried in his chest. She was petrified that her father was still out there. She thought he was in jail and couldn't hurt her. If he was still out there he could come and take her away at any given time and beat her...or worse. At the thought Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy tighter.

"Shhhhh Brie it's all right. You're safe."

Gabriella grabbed her notepad and wrote

Troy he can't find me. If he finds me he will do terrible things to me. He will hurt me worse than he ever has before he can't find me Troy he can't find me. 

"Brie no one is going to find you. The cops came to the school and took his away. He won't get out and he won't find you. Gabriella you are very safe here I promise."

Gabriella only clung to Troy tighter. Troy just rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear. Then Jack walked in.

"I spoke to Lucille she is on her way home. I need to get back to the school will you two be ok by yourselves?"

"Yeah dad we will be fine. I'll take care of Gabriella until mom gets home."

"Gabriella are you ok with that?"

Gabriella nodded and clung even tighter to Troy.

"I think right now all she wants is me," Troy told his father"

Jack nodded and left. Troy gave Gabriella a soft kiss on the head and asked "Would you like to go into the living room and watch some TV?"

She shook her head and wrote I want to stay here with you. 

He just smiled and leaned back on the bed bringing his feet up. He moved Gabriella so she sideways on him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Troy just rubbed her back and softly said soothing words into her ear. As time went by she relaxed a little. She still clung to Troy but her body wasn't as tense and she wasn't shaking at bad.

Before they knew it they heard the door open. Gabriella tensed and started shaking again.

"It's all right Brie it's just my mom."

Lucille walked into the room a second later.

"How is she?"

"Shaken up."

Lucille went over to Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to talk sweet heart?"

Gabriella whimpered and pulled away from her hand and buried her face in Troy chest clinging tighter to him.

Lucille sighed. "Has she spoken?"

"No. She wrote a little bit but she hasn't said anything."

"Well she is letting you hold her and touch her so she isn't totally shut down."

"She just wants to cuddle and have me hold her and soothe her."

"That's normal. She wants to feel safe and in your arms hearing your voice is how she feels safe."

"Why me?"

"She trusts you Troy. We are very lucky she trusts you so much otherwise we would have a hard time getting through to her."

Troy nodded his head and kissed Gabriella on hers,

Lucille smiled as Gabriella cuddled closer to Troy.

"Are you cold Brie?"

Gabriella nodded cuddling closer to Troy trying to get warm. Lucille smiled and went to the closet and grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over Gabriella.

"Better?"

Gabriella nodded.

Thank you Lucille.

"You're welcome," Lucille said. "I'm going to make some lunch you two can just hang here."

Lucille left the room.

"You feeling better Brie?"

She nodded and wrote I'm sorry I was so shut down just seeing my dad again it…I don't know how to explain I was just scared.

"You don't have to explain anything Brie. You're ok and you're safe that's all that matters."

They continued to sit in silence till Lucille called them for lunch. After they ate they watched a movie in the living room. Troy held Gabriella all night keeping her safe.

Around two in the morning Jack woke up to notice Lucille was not in bed. He got up and went into the living to see Lucille sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"You know I may not be a doctor but I know you need sleep."

"I can't sleep too much is running through my head."

"Well why don't you talk about them," Jack said sitting next to her.

"What do you think about us fostering Gabriella?"

"I thought we were."

"NO she is just staying here. If for some reason child serves should show up they can take Gabriella away from us because we don't legally own her. If we foster her then they can only take her away if they feel she is unsafe here."

"I love the idea. I have grown to love Gabriella as my own and I can tell you right now Troy loves Gabriella and I don't mean like a sister and I see the way you bond with her. She is the daughter we never had."

"Now all we have to do is talk to Gabriella and see how she feels about it."

"Ok but that we can do in the morning now you need to come with me and go to bed. Doctors orders."

"Well then "Doctor" I guess I have to listen."

The two of them went to bed.

**Next chapter they ask Gabriella. What will she say? I know they should adopt her but then Troy and Gabriella can't get together because she would legally be his sister. **


	9. Claire McKnight

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Troy woke up when his alarm went off. Gabriella was still sleeping. He whispered in her ear "Hey ticklish time to wake up."

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head."

She smiled back at him.

He was hoping she would speak to her him again.

"Still not speaking?"

She just looked down and the smiled vanished from her face.

"Hey," he said causing her to look up at him. "If you aren't comfortable speaking then it's ok you can just write."

Gabriella grabbed her pad and paper off the nightstand.

I'm sorry Troy I'm just not ready. I wasn't ready before and I just need time. 

"Don't be sorry. Just promise me one thing."

What's that?

"You still let me tickle you," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled as his breath tickled her.

That tickles

He smiled and blew a gently breath into her ear again as she giggled more.

Just then the door opened and Lucille walked in.

"Sounds like someone is feeling better."

"Gabriella isn't up for talking still but she still has her smile," Troy said tickling her sides making her giggle.

"Well that's good. Listen Gabriella I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Are you sending me back?

"No in fact I want you to stay. How would you feel if Jack and I became your foster parents?"

Um…I…I would like that very much…are you sure you want me?

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Lucille smiled. "Now child serves with send someone over to make sure we are safe people and they will talk to you alone and ask you someone questions but you just tell them the truth and everything will be ok."

Gabriella nodded. She was nervous but it was worth to know she would never have to leave.

School was normal that day and the rest of the week. That weekend everyone was preparing for child servers.

Gabriella was shaking as she helped everyone get ready. When everything was ready Troy took Gabriella outside.

"Let's play some basketball take your mind off this."

She shook her head.

Troy took her and hugged her.

"I'm not letting go without a fight. If they want to take you away they have to get through Troy Bolton and no one gets passed me."

She clung to him as tight as she could and whimpered.

"It's ok. "It's ok," he repeated in her ear.

She giggled when his breath tickled her making him smile.

"If you make it through this like the brave girl I know you are I'll give you all the tickles you want."

She nodded as they heard the doorbell ring. They went to the door where a tall thin woman dressed very fancy with glasses stood carrying a clipboard.

"Hello my name is Clare McKnight I am here about a Gabriella Montez."

"Yes thank you for coming," Lucille said.

"Well don't thank me yet. I will not make this choice depending on pity for Gabriella. If I find one thing wrong and I mean one little tiny thing out of place Gabriella will be out of here by dinner."

Gabriella whimpered.

"Ah you must be Gabriella Montez nice to meet you," Clare smiled putting her hand out to shake. Gabriella shook her hand and wrote It's nice meeting you too.

Clare looked at the notepad then at Gabriella and said "Hmm," then she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Why don't we give you a tour," Lucille said quickly.

"Yes a tour would be lovely."

The three adults headed down the hall as Gabriella stood frozen at the doorway. Troy went over and hugged her.

"Come on. Remember our deal?"

He looked around real quick and saw they were alone. He smiled and lifted her arm. She tried to pull away knowing what he was going to do but she wasn't fast enough and he blew a raspberry under her arm. She had to fight back the scream and burst into laughter.

No tickling we have to be serious!

He let her arm go and they followed the others. After the tour Clare asked to speak to Gabriella alone. So Gabriella and her went into Gabriella's room and sat down.

"Gabriella tell me about the Bolton. Do they treat you right?"

They are wonderful people. I feel very safe and comfortable with them. Lucille is great. She took me in when I didn't know who to trust and talked me through my fears. Troy is my best friend. He always makes me laugh. Whenever I need him he is there I can talk to him about anything and tell him everything. Jack he is a great guy. It took a while to get used to him but I trust him now. I trust all of them and I never thought I would trust anyone ever again but I did and it's all thanks to the Bolton's. Please don't take me away from them please. 

"Hmm…"

She reached over and took the notepad from Gabriella.

"Speak."

Gabriella looked down.

"Well what are you waiting for speak?"

Gabriella opened her mouth but nothing came out and she closed it.

"Listen hear Miss Montez either you speak or you will be out here by dinner time!"

"NO!"

She got up and ran. Clare got up and ran after her.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

She ran into Troy's arms and clung to him as tight as she could. She had fist full of Troy's shirt.

"No, no," she whimpered. "Troy no"

"Shhhhh Brie. Shhhhh I got you. It's ok," he whispered rubbing her back.

"What did you do to her," Jack growled.

"Jack calmed down," Lucille said.

"I will be back in a month and if that girl isn't talking by then I will take her out of here," Clare said and left the house.

Everyone turned to Gabriella who was crying and shaking in Troy's arms as she comforted her.

"What happen Gabriella? What did she say," Jack asked?

Gabriella continued to cry.

"Shhhhh Brie it's ok now she is gone. Can you write for us what she did?"

She shook her head. Troy went and sat down on the couch setting Gabriella down on his lap.

Lucille and Jack left the room she he could be alone.

"It's ok now Brie. Can you look at me?"

She looked up at him and giggled as he made a silly face.

"There is that smile. I know you don't want to talk but can you tell me what happen? What did she say to scare you?"

"_She told me if I didn't speak she would take me away from you guys and I don't want to leave," _Gabriella signed.

"_Well I won't let her take you away so don't worry," _he signed back.

She smiled. _"Where did you learn sign language?"_

"_I had to take a language for school so I figured I would learn how to sign and it came in handy." _

He smiled back. _"You know my parents don't know sign language so if you don't want them to know what we are talking about you can always sign and I'll reply by signing and they never have to know." _

"_I'd like that. Will Lucille get mad at me?"_

"_No." _

Gabriella smiled. She felt a lot better.

"You know Brie we had a deal."

"_But I wasn't brave."_

"Hey as long as you answered her questions which I'm sure you did it makes you brave."

She giggled and nodded. She laid back resting her head on the arm rest. She lifted her arms and smiled. Troy laughed. Most girls did everything not to be tickled Gabriella did everything so she was tickled.

He tickled her stomach making her break out into giggles. He laughed with her and moved to her sides. She squealed but giggled harder. He stopped and let her breathe.

"_Give me raspberries under my arm Troy please."_

Troy did as she asked making her scream in laughter. Lucille and Jack heard her scream and ran back into the living room but smiled.

"Nice to see you feeling better," Lucille smiled.

Troy smiled and stopped and Gabriella sat up.

"Look sweetie. We need to talk about you speaking. Clare told us if you aren't talking by next month she will take you away now I know you don't want to leave so I want you to try and speak at least say one sentence a day ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

"Mom can they really take her away from us?"

"If child serves doesn't see an improvement they will think we aren't right to take care of her and in result take her to a family they think will help her better."

"No."

"I won't let them take you sweetie but rather you do it in a month or a year to heal you need to speak so just talk a little each day ok?"

"No I want Troy," Gabriella whimpered clinging to Troy.

"I'm here Brie. I'm here."

"Why don't you start off just speaking to Troy? Then me and Troy, then Me, Troy, and Jack."

"Ok."

"Good Jack and I are going to start dinner will you two be ok?"

Gabriella nodded and Troy answered "Yeah. I'm going to take her outside I think it will make her feel better."

The parents nodded and went into the kitchen. Troy lifted Gabriella and took her outback. He set her down in front of a tree. She gave him a confused look.

"My secret hide out go up."

She looked up and noticed it was a tree house. She climbed up and looked around. She walked in a little more and smiled.

"You like it," Troy asked coming up behind her.

She nodded.

"My dad and I built it when I was little. You are the second girl I had up here."

She turned around to look at him. Troy saw hurt flash through her eyes.

"The first was my mom and she only came up here to get me down," he laughed.

She giggled. _"Well I'm honored." _

She walked around more and saw a tiny robot. She grabbed it and picked it up.

"I haven't played with Robo Rob since third grade."

She giggled and put it down. Then she picked up a cape and looked at his with a teasing face.

"That belongs to Chad…"

She giggled again.

"Sure it does," she laughed.

He wrapped his around him in the back and tied it in the front.

"Now you're just like a super hero…my hero," she whispered the last part.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She hugged back and relaxed into his arms.

"I'll always be here for you." he told her.

"I love you…" she muttered.

He did not hear her but said "So what do you think you like it?"

She nodded against his chest and looked up at him.

"I love it," she smiled. "Can you share?"

"Sure. You can come here anytime you want."

"Troy I like talking to you but I just get nervous when I have to talk to anyone else," she confessed.

"That's ok. Just talk to me for a while and I'll help you get comfortable enough to talk to everyone else and next month you will be talking so much Clare will run just to get away."

Troy laughed

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good."

They stayed in the tree house till dark then went in and had dinner. After dinner they went to bed and slept in each other's arms.

**Next chapter Gabriella meets Ryan but is he as nice as she seems? Just for the future this story will have Sharpay and Ryan bashing. If you don't like then you don't have to read.**


	10. Meeting Ryan

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At school the next day Gabriella was getting her books from her locker. She knew how to get around and didn't mind getting her books by herself anymore. Just as she reached for another book her locker was slammed shut on her hand. She yelped out in pain and pulled hand away. There stood Sharpay.

"Hi mental case."

"_Hi." _

"What can't speak?"

"_I'm trying."_

"Trying? What daddy and mommy never taught you how to speak?"

Gabriella didn't answer to that one. Sharpay laughed harder. "I guess not. Some parents. I bet you were a mistake. Your mom and dad didn't even want you."

"_Lucille said my dad did loves me." _

"You're such a baby," Sharpay laughed again. "No wonder your parents hated you. I bet everyone hates you."

"_The Bolton's love me."_

"Oh please they only took you in because they feel bad for you. Everyone hates you. EVERYONE!"

"HEY," a voice yelled.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy walking over. She dropped her books and ran into his arms burring her face in his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you say Sharpay?"

"Nothing Troysie."

Troy looked down as he felt wetness on his chest.

"What did she say to you Brie?"

She shook her head.

"Just leave her alone Sharpay!"

He lifted Gabriella and carried bridal style leaving Sharpay standing there alone.

Troy took Gabriella up to the school roof. He set her down and said "Look Brie."

Gabriella looked up and looked around it was like a garden flowers and plants were everyone.

"Another one of my secret hideouts."

"_I love it." _

"You can come here whenever you need to get away."

"_Thank you."_

"So you want to talk about what happen with Sharpay?"

Sighing Gabriella signed to Troy what happen with Sharpay.

"You know she is lying right?"

Gabriella just looked down.

"Hey," Troy said. He took her chin lifting her face up. "It is a lie. My parents and I love having you at our home. Why do you think they want to foster you?"

"_My dad always seemed to hate me. I just got used to it. I know you and your mom and dad love me it's just hard and well honestly I'm scared." _

"Of what Brie?"

"_I'm scared of getting too close to people because I don't want to feel that pain again of someone betraying me." _

"Brie no one is going to betray you. The only person you need to be careful around is Sharpay but you already see why. None of the others will betray you and I won't. Neither of my parents will either."

"_You always know the right things to say Troy. Thank you."_

Troy hugged her. After hugging Gabriella asked "Does anyone know about me at school?" "Other than me and my dad I don't think so. Why?"

"I just don't want anyone to find out," she whimpered.

"Hey no one will find out. Don't worry."

They hugged again and went to their next class.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella headed into the gym only to see a sub.

"Uh who are you?"

"Coach Smith. I am filling in for Coach Bolton. He did tell me about Gabriella but I will not allow any non members in my gym during practice."

"You won't even know she is there."

"No. You may take her to her class and get her comfortable but then you need to come back here."

Sighing Troy and Gabriella left the room. Troy took Gabriella to her class room but Gabriella pulled back and whimpered.

"It will be ok Brie. Taylor is in there. She will look out for you."

"No Troy please."

Sighing Troy took Gabriella into his arms and walked inside with her. He went over to Taylor.

"Hey Tay."

"Hey Troy…Aww what's wrong with Gabriella?"

Gabriella had her face buried in Troy's neck.

"Coach Smith is subbing for my dad and he won't let any non members in the gym."

"Awww Gabriella it won't be that bad in here. Mr. Thomas is really nice," Taylor soothed. "Come on I'll introduce you".

Troy and Taylor walked over to the desk.

"Mr. Thomas this is Gabriella she is joining us today but she is really shy."

"Ah shy no problem. It's wonderful to meet you Gabriella. Hey I got a joke why was six afraid of seven?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Because seven eight nine."

Still Gabriella was silent. 

"Hey ticklish if you do this when we get home I'll give you all the tickles and raspberries you want, "Troy whispered blowing cool air into her ear making her giggle.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at the teacher her eyes caught the problem on the board and muttered "That should be sixteen over pi".

"What," everyone asked?

"_It should read sixteen over pi." _

Troy just laughed she was going to fit in perfectly.

"You're right Miss Montez. Wow welcome to the class," Mr. Thomas smiled.

Gabriella blushed and smiled back.

Troy sunk out leaving Gabriella with Taylor.

Class went well and Gabriella enjoyed it. After class Gabriella and Taylor walked out together.

"So what do you think?"

"_I like it. Thanks Taylor. It was easier knowing I had a friend." _

"Anytime. I'm going to my locker before lunch want to come?"

"_No I am going to wait for Troy and then go to lunch with him. If that's ok?"_

"Sure."

She headed off and Gabriella went to her locker. As she was putting her books away she felt someone tickle her side. Thinking it was Troy she turned around giggling. As she faced the person she noticed it wasn't Troy. It was someone she never met before. Why was someone she never met before tickling her…or even touching her for that matter? She pushed his hands away from her and looked confused.

"_Can I help you?"_

"I'm Ryan Black. I've noticed you around school lately and I wanted to come say hello and tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes that sparkle in the sun light,"

"_Um…Thank you…"_

"Look if you ever need anything or help with anything let me know."

"_Thank you. That is very sweet off you." _

"Do you think maybe I could uh…take you out on a date?"

"_Date? What's a date?" _

"A date is when a girl and guy go out alone and have dinner maybe see a movie. They have to kiss. You only got out with someone you like."

"_Um…I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow. Is that ok?"_

"Sure," Ryan said and walked away.

Something didn't seem right about him. That blond hair and blue eyes reminded her a lot of Sharpay and Troy did say Sharpay had a brother. She jumped when she felt a poke in her sides. She squealed and noticed Troy standing in front of her.

"What are you so deep in thought about?"

"_Someone just asked me out on a date." _

"Who?"

"_Some guy named Ryan Black but he looked like Sharpay." _

"That's Sharpay's brother. He must be up to something if he is lying about his last name. Did you say yes?"

"_No and I don't want to. I hardly know him and he said we have to kiss and I'm not ready to do anything like that. But I don't want to hurt his feelings."_

"Brie you do what your heart tells you. Ryan."

"_I told him I would think about it and let him know tomorrow. I was going to talk to Lucille. Get a girls opinion."_

"That's a good idea. You're very smart. How was class?"

"_Good. I really liked it. Taylor was really nice to me. Mr. Thomas makes it fun. Would you be mad if tomorrow I went to math instead of the gym?"_

"No not at all. I'm proud of you."

"_Does that mean I get extra tickles when we get home?"_

"Sure."

The two of them went to lunch and finished off their day at school. When they got home Gabriella ran right into her room and laid down on her bed lifting her arms up. Troy came in behind her and laughed.

"Why do you like getting tickled so much?"

"It makes me happy. When I was with my dad I wasn't allowed to be happy and whenever something happen that made me happy I was beat up. I liked being happy but my dad never let me be that way. When you tickle me I feel happy and I like feeling that way."

"Ok. First why don't you take your backpack off," he laughed as he put his down on the floor.

Gabriella sat up and put her back down before laying back with her arms up. Troy went over to her.

"Do you want tickles her raspberries?"

"Raspberries."

"Coming right up."

He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She burst into giggles. He did it again and again causing her to laugh hysterically. He did one more before letting her breathe.

Before she could say anything Lucille called them for dinner.

"I'll give you more after dinner."

She nodded and got up. They made their way to the kitchen.

"Where is dad?"

"He isn't feeling well. That's why he stayed home today. He is laying in bed. You two can start eating I'm going to bring him his dinner," Lucille said leaving the room.

"I hope your dad feels better."

"Me too." 

They ate quietly until Lucille came back and sat down.

"Mom guess what. We had a break through at school."

"What happen?"

"I went to the math class. The other couch wouldn't let me stay. I like it though my teacher is really nice," Gabriella said.

Talking came so natural to her when she was at home. It was only at school she felt nervous to talk.

"That's great sweetie. I'm very proud of you. Also I see you are talking that is good."

"At home. At school I'm still a little nervous."

"That's ok. Like it said just start talking a little."

"Thanks Lucille. Um…after we eat do you think we could talk? You know just the two of us?"

"Sure honey. Is everything ok?"

Gabriella shrugged.

Lucille looked at Troy worriedly.

"Ryan asked her out on a date and she isn't sure if she should go."

"Sure sweetie we can talk."

She knew how Gabriella felt about Troy and also knew she was confused about this new boy.

Everyone ate in silence. As much as Troy acted ok with Gabriella going out he really wasn't. He was falling for Gabriella and falling hard. After eating Troy did the dishes as Lucille and Gabriella talked in her room.

"So what's going on? Tell me what you are feeling about this date."

"Well Ryan said on a date we have to kiss and I'm not ready for that yet. Also something about Ryan just made me very uncomfortable. He was very sweet and kind to me but he was tickling me before I even knew who he was. I just didn't think it was right for a guy to touch a girl like that before they even know each other's names."

"He shouldn't have touched you at all until you were comfortable. So then what's the problem? From what I hear it sounds like you don't want to go?"

"I don't. But I don't want to hurt his feelings he was so nice to me. But I hardly know him."

"I want you to listen to your heart and do what that tells you."

Gabriella nodded. They sat in silence as Gabriella thought about what to do.

"I'm not ready to date yet. I'm still not comfortable trusting people yet. I just don't know what to say."

"Ok here is what I would say 'Ryan I think you are a very nice boy and I really would like to be friends but I'm not ready to date yet. I have a lot going on at home and I just need time before I can date' that's what I would say but it is up to you ok. I think you are doing the right thing.

Don't let him force you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Thank you Lucille."

"You're welcome."

They went back to the kitchen where Troy was still staring at the water deep in thought.

"Having fun?"

Troy spun around. "Oh hi. Um I'm almost done."

Gabriella giggled.

"I'll finish up you can go hang out with Gabriella," Lucille said.

Troy went over to Gabriella and flicked some of the water onto her. She giggled and jumped.

They went into his room and sat on the bed.

"I'm not going out with him."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I'm just not ready to date yet. I'm still shy around new people."

"You don't have to explain it to me Gabriella. Do you want me there when you tell Ryan?"

"No if he is as nice as he was yesterday then he should understand."

"Ok hey I promised you more tickles so lay back."

"Yay!"

He tickled her stomach with one hand and tickled her sides with the other. She burst into giggles. Using his nose he pushed her shirt up above her ribs and blew a raspberry on her ribs. She screamed in laughter squirming around on the bed.

"St-sto-stop Tr-tro-Troy n-no mo-mor-more" she laughed.

Troy stopped and let her sit up.

"No more for today ok?"

"Ok," he fake pouted,

She giggled. "We should do our homework?"

"Oh fine but only if you help me with math Miss. 'That should read sixteen over pi'," Troy teased.

He smiled when she blushed and looked down. "You're so cute when you blush."

She just turned even redder.

"Troy don't."

"I'm sorry cutie I'm just being honest," he smiled at how cute she was being.

"Troy I'm not used to people being so nice to me. I'm just a little shy."

"I know but you are very cute."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really cutie."

"Thanks…now can we start our homework?"

Troy laughed and nodded. "Sure let's get to work."

**Next chapter Gabriella turns Ryan down…how will he react?**


	11. Getting Together

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next day at school Gabriella was nervous about turning Ryan down but she knew it was something she had to do. She was putting her books away after math when a voice behind her said "Hey baby miss me?" Gabriella knew who it was without even having to look.

"_Hi Ryan. Um listen about the date…_" Gabriella started.

"I know I can't wait either. How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

"_I'm sorry Ryan I can't go out with you. I'm just not ready to date yet. I have too much going on at home and I'm just not ready. I'd like to be your friend._"

The next thing she knew a pain stung her back as Ryan slammed her against her locker. She whimpered in pain.

"You listen and listen good. I will be at your house at 7:00 and you better be ready to go. You will go out with me you and you will kiss me got it" he growled.

"_I'm not ready to kiss yet please don't hurt me."_

"You're just scared because you have never kissed before. I'll help you," Ryan said and he forced his lips onto hers.

She squirmed feeling uncomfortable. His hands moved around under her shirt touching her in a way that made her squirm even more. Ryan had her arms pinned to wall so Gabriella did the only other thing that came into her head and she kicked him in the spot no guy should ever be kicked. Ryan fell to his knee in pain. **(I know I'm so sorry but trust me Troyella fans will thank me by the end of this chapter. I'm sorry Ryan fans) **Gabriella took off running as fast as she could to the gym. Her class had gotten out early. She knew Troy was still at practice but she didn't care she needed him. She reached the gym doors and pulled them open. Just as Troy shot the ball into the hoop he felt arms go around him and a face press into his chest. His shirt became wet. He looked down and saw Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"What's wrong Brie? What is it?"

Her fingers gripped his shirt so tight her knuckles turned ghost white.

"It's all right Gabriella tell me what's wrong."

She cried into his chest shaking uncontrollably.

Troy rubbed her back saying soothing things to her.

"Home," she whimpered so only he heard.

"Ok cutie hang in there."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist burring her face into his shoulder. Troy looked at his dad and he nodded. Jack and Troy left the gym.

"Take her to your mom she might be able to fight out what happen."

"Ok dad."

He headed out and went to set Gabriella down on the seat of the car but she clung tighter to him and whimpered.

"I know Brie. I know but I can' hold you and drive at the same time."

"Walk."

He laughed.

"Oh so you want me to pass out," he teased.

"No, I want you to hold me."

"I know you do Angel but I can't. When we get there I'll hold you that is a promise."

"Ok," she whimpered and let Troy go.

Troy set her down and got on the other side and drove to his mom's office. When they finally got there Gabriella became petrified and started shaking worse.

"No Troy no, no."

Sighing Troy got out of the car and went over to her side and opened the door.

"No Troy."

"It's ok Angel. I'll be with you the entire time. I'll even hold you the whole time."

"You won't let go?"

"No Brie I won't let go."

Gabriella reached her arms out to him. He took her without question and held her tightly in his arms.

"Feel a little safer?"

She nodded and rested her face comfortably in his neck.

"Good. Just relax Brie. I won't let anything happen to you."

He walked in and over to the check in window.

"Hey Mary is my mom busy?"

"Yes. She is in with someone. If you would like to wait in the back room I'll let her know you're here."

"That would be great thanks."

Troy went into the back room and sat down.

"See this isn't so bad."

She whimpered in response. He gave a small chuckle. "What are you so scared of?"

"Don't make me go back," she begged clinging to him tighter.

"What? Back where?"

"To the police or my dad."

That's when it hit Troy. The last time she was here was when she taken from her home now she thinks she is getting taken away again.

"Brie we aren't here to send you back. We are here so my mom can help you."

Gabriella just clung to Troy even tighter and whimpered.

Troy knew she wouldn't feel comfortable until she was back home. Troy softly started to sing in hopes of relaxing her. It worked too. By the time he finished she was calm again. Just like that though, she became tense again when someone walked in. It was Lucille.

"Mary said you were here what happen?"

"I don't know."

Lucille put a hand on Gabriella's back.

"Gabriella sweetie can you tell me what happen?"

Gabriella flinched at Lucille's touch and pulled away whimpering.

"It's ok baby it's ok," Troy soothed.

"I've never seen her like this. Tell me what you do know," Lucille asked Troy.

"I was in gym when she came in and ran into my arms crying."

"Wait, Gabriella has math at that time. Ryan is in her math class. Oh no Gabriella all I want is a nod or a shake of your head, did Ryan do something to upset you?"

Nodding Gabriella whimpered and started shaking.

"Can you write down for us what he did?"

"Sign baby. Just sign to me and tell me what happen," Troy said into her ear.

Sighing Gabriella looked up, but only at Troy.

"_He pushed me against the locker and yelled at me. He kissed me really hard on my lips and touched me and made me feel uncomfortable. He said when he came over tonight I had to go out with him and kiss him. Troy what was he doing to me?"_

"_Brie he had no right to touch you like that and if anyone ever touches you like that again I want you to tell me right away. He was trying to make out with you but he won't get a change to do it again." _

Gabriella re-laid her head in his neck.

"Ryan sexually assaulted her. He told her that when he came to the house she had to go out with him and kiss him." Troy told his mom.

"That would explain her flinch when I touched her. She just needs comfort right now. Do you know what time he said he would come?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"What time," he asked softly into her ear.

She let go of Troy long enough to show him seven fingers before resuming the position.

"Seven but why?"

"Either your father or I will be home at that time I don't want either of you to answer the door when Ryan gets there. I'll finish up here and head home. There isn't much I can for her. Just take her home and let her relax. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"What about pressing charges?"

"That would involve the police. If Gabriella wants to we can but that would involve the police."

Gabriella looked up at Troy _"No, no police just make his leave me alone."_

Troy nodded and looked at his mom shaking his head

"Look we can give him a warning and if he hurts Gabriella again we will press charges. Another thing is that child servers will blame us for it and take Gabriella away which no one wants so let's just leave it for now. Keep an eye on her and if it seems like Ryan is trying again to hurt her tell me and we will press charges. Until then go home and let Gabriella rest."

He nodded and stood up carrying Gabriella out the door.

Once they got home he set down on the couch keeping Gabriella on his lap.

"You feel better now that you are home?"

"Yes. A lot better. I was really scared before but I feel safer here. I don't know why this is just the one place I feel 100% safe."

"That's good. Hey you want tickles?"

She shook her head and just laid cuddled in his arms.

"Troy what if I never get asked out again. What if Ryan was on only change at love."

"He isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know someone who loves you very much."

"Who," she asked looking at him?

"Me."

"Really!?"

He laughed. "Yep. At first it was just a crush but I don't know I just…I love you Brie. I have fallen hard for you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"You want me as a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"I accept. I love you too Troy," she smiled. "Can you show me how to kiss…the right way," she asked shyly?

Troy slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It felt weird at first for Gabriella but before she knew it she kissed back. Troy pulled away.

"Wow you're really good."

"So are you."

"So what do I have to do as your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do."

"Hmmm even this," she asked and tickled his sides.

"H-hey sto-stop," he laughed.

She giggled and stopped. He tickled her right back.

"N-no Tr-Troy sto-stop," she giggled.

He stopped too. "Brie I don't ever want you to feel pressured to do anything with me that you aren't comfortable with ok."

"Ok Troy. You really are a great guy."

"You're a great girl."

She blushed. Then Jack came home

"Gabriella are you ok," he asked running over?

"Better then ok Jack. I found love."

"Gabriella and I got together.

"That's great," Jack said. "I think now though you two might have to sleep in different rooms."

"I think I'm ready Jack," Gabriella said "I'm ready to change."

"That's my girl."

Gabriella smiled. She was finally healing and getting passed what happen. At seven when Ryan came Jack scared him away making sure he never hurt Gabriella again. Gabriella even slept in her own room without nightmares. One night she decided she would start talking at school.

The next morning after all her morning classes she headed to lunch. She sat with all her friends and Troy of course.

"So Gabby tells us everything. Did you and Troy kiss" Taylor asked?

"Yeah. It was really nice" she answered.

Troy smiled that she was speaking. She was still a little uncomfortable around the guys but he knew she would get used to them.

**Next chapter Claire comes back. Also I'm sorry for making Ryan a bad guy but I needed him to kiss Gabriella so she would have to ask Troy how to and they would get together and have their first kiss. Please don't hate me. **


	12. New Friends

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A month passed and it was time for Clare to come back. Gabriella was nervous but she knew everything would be fine. When the doorbell rang Gabriella answered it.

"Hello Mrs. McKnight. Please come in."

"Well thank you," Clare said walking in.

After speaking with the parents and getting another tour Gabriella and Clare went to talk.

"So Gabriella I see you have improved since I last came here. Why don't you tell me about this past month?"

Gabriella went on and told Clare everything that had happen since she started living with the Bolton's.

"That's wonderful. Let's go back into the living room and I'll tell everyone what I have decided."

Clare and Gabriella went into the living room.

"Jack, Lucille I'm sorry…." Clare started.

"Why," Gabriella whimpered.

"You can't keep Gabriella until you sign these forms."

The Bolton's cheered and the parents signed the paper.

"Good luck," Clare smiled and left.

The Bolton's shared all shared a hug.

"Welcome to the family Gabriella," Jack said.

"Thank you so much for everything," Gabriella smiled as tears fill her eyes.

That weekend everyone was at East High for a basketball game.

"Who are you guys playing," Gabriella asked?

"West High," Chad said with a growl.

Gasping Gabriella backed up.

She felt Troy wrap his arms around her.

"W-West H-High?"

"Yeah you know them?"

"I used to go there before I came here."

"YOU WHAT," Chad yelled "YOU TRATER!"

Gabriella whimpered "Troy!"

"Chad stop. Calm down. They treated her like trash. She is scared of them. Leave her alone," Troy said sternly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Well, well, look here guys its little Miss Abused," The head of West High said coming over.

Gabriella whimpered and became super tensed. "NO," she whimpered.

Troy pulled her protectively behind him.

"Back off Jerry!"

"Alright boys let's warm up," Jack called.

The West High group left. Troy turned to the girls.

"Take care of her for me?"

"We will Troy."

The girls took their seat and the game began. During the game Troy caught the ball and was going to throw it to his teammate when he was tackled hard to floor. Everyone heard a loud bang as his head hit the floor.

"TROY!"

Jack ran to his son and hit his face gently.

"Troy can you hear me? Say something!"

"Gabriella…"

Jack looked for Gabriella in the crowd.

"Gabriella he needs you."

Gabriella made her way to Troy's side.

"Troy please be ok,"

Troy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Brie?"

"I'm here are you ok?"

"My head hurts. Other than that I'm ok."

"Why don't you sit out and rest for a bit then jump back in later," Jack suggested.

Troy nodded which only made him feel dizzy. Gabriella and Jack helped him up. Troy and Gabriella sat on the side and watched as the game continued. After a little bit Troy felt fine and jumped back in. The Wildcats won in the end and everyone headed home Troy went to shower and Gabriella waited for him in the gym. She was alone until Jerry came up to her.

"Hey."

"Please leave me alone."

"No."

"SHE SAID BACK OFF," Chad said from behind him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing yet. I suggest you leave her alone before Troy comes back and kills you."

"I'm not scared of him," Jerry said and punched Gabriella in the side.

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around her side.

"That was the wrong move."

"Who is going to stop me?"

"We are," Zeke said as he and the other men on the team come in.

"Looks like you are outnumbered because your team is gone," Chad smiled.

"What should we do," Jason asked?

"Nothing, we just prevent him from leaving then when Troy gets back we tell him what happen and let Troy deal with him," Chad smirked.

"Forget it I'm out of here," Jerry said and ran.

The guys laughed and rushed to Gabriella.

"Are you ok," Chad asked?

"My side hurts," she whimpered. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

They shared a hug.

"That is a nice sight," a voice said.

They looked and saw Troy standing there with a smile. She finally trusted the men. All her fears had been faced….haven't they?

Gabriella ran to Troy and buried her face into his chest.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Jerry punched her in the side," Chad explained.

"What!?"

"Chad and they others scared him away," Gabriella said.

"Thank guys."

He went and sat on the bench.

"Can I look at your side?"

She nodded. He lifted her shirt a little and saw a bruise on her side. "Not too bad. I think all this bruise needs is raspberries," he said and blew one on her side.

She screamed in giggles.

"N-no Tr-Tro-Troy st-sto-stop" she said laughing.

Troy stopped.

"Come on let's get going."

Gabriella made her way home with her new boyfriend and friends.

**A/N Next chapter has been a year and someone from Gabriella's past returns. Sorry it is so short. Next one will be longer. **


	13. I'm Her Mother

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

It had been almost a year now since Lucille took Gabriella in and from what everyone could see she was fully healed. Everyone was starting to think thing would only get better for her but that all changed one night. Everyone in the Bolton household was sleeping soundly when they were awoken by a loud scream. Troy and his parents rushed into Gabriella's room who was screaming on top of her lungs clutching the blanket as tight as she could as tears made their way down her cheeks.

'NO! TROY, TROY! TROY! NO!"

Troy rushed over to try to soothe her.

"Shhhh Brie I'm here I'm right here."

Gabriella continued to scream and cry.

"NO! NO! TROY! TROY!"

Troy started to shake her. "Wake up Gabriella you are having a bad dream."

All Gabriella did was scream and cry more.

Lucille and Jack went over and shook her.

"Gabriella wake up," they all said at once.

Finally Gabriella woke up panting for air. She saw Troy and clung to him as tight as she could.

"Shhhhh Brie. It's all right now. You're safe you just had a bad dream," Troy said rubbing her back.

"What was the dream about sweetie? You haven't had a dream that bad for a long time," Lucille asked?

"I want to stay with Troy. Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere baby."

"I don't want to go away I want to stay here."

"Who said anything about going away," Jack asked?

"Troy I want Troy!"

"Baby I'm here. I'm right here," Troy said squeezing her.

"She'll take me away Troy. I don't want to go away please," she cried clinging to Troy so tight he felt her nails in his skin.

"Ok, baby ok calm down just relax you aren't going anywhere. I'll stay with you ok," Troy said trying to loosen her grip.

That seemed to calm her down and she relaxed into his arms. Troy sang softly to her until she went back to sleep. 

"What was all that about?"

"Lucille is this something you as a doctor can explain," Jack asked?

"Well it is possible something happen and it scared her enough that she had a relapse," Lucille answered.

"What could of happen to cause that?"

"Anything that made Gabriella remember a part of her past that she didn't want to."

"Like her mom," Troy wondered.

"Yes much like her mom. Why Troy what do you know?"

"Recently at school Ryan and Sharpay have been telling Gabriella her mom would come back and take her away from us. She doesn't seem to be upset by it at school. I thought she was ignoring them," Troy said feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad son. She might have been ignoring them but there was still a part of her that is scared what they are saying is true and it is effecting her sleep."

"Do you really think her mom could come and take her?"

"No. I know she can't…Well she could come and say she wants her but she knew about the abuse on Gabriella yet when she had the change to get out she only saved herself and left her daughter in danger making her unfit. So if Ryan or Sharpay say anything about it just remind her of that and it might help."

"Can I stay in here with her?"

"Of course son."

Jack and Lucille left.

Troy laid himself and Gabriella back down. He made sure to keep his arms around her all night so she felt safe. Although he was worried now too. Could he loose Gabriella?

The next morning Troy woke up to see Gabriella starting at him.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning," she said softly.

"You ok?"

"I guess. That nightmare I had last night really scared me."

"What was it about?"

"My mom came and wanted me back. She was told no but she pulled me from your arms and took me away. I ended up back with my father and……and you fell in love with Sharpay when I left," she added the last part softly.

"Your mom is NOT getting you back Gabriella and I will never fall in love with Sharpay."

"It just felt so real Troy."

"But it wasn't. You are staying with me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever….." "Ok I get it shut up" she giggled.

Troy faked gasped "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

She nodded giggling.

"You're in trouble now missy."

He rolled over so he was on top of her. It didn't scare her like it would have a few months ago. She giggled more. He lifted her arm and ran his fingers up and down her sides and underarms. She broke out into screams of laughter.

"NO! TROY……STO…STOP," Gabriella laughed squirming around on the bed.

"Say you're sorry."

"N…no."

He just smiled and tickled her more. Gabriella wasn't giving up she used her other hand and tickled Troy on his side. He jerked but kept up his attack. They both laughed as they tickled the other.

"Tr…Troy I ca…can't brea…breathe," Gabriella gasped between giggles.

"I'll stop if you…..stop."

Gabriella stopped and so did he. They both stared at each other and leaned down and kissed. They pulled away when the door opened.

"Someone is feeling better," Lucille smiled

"We were having a tickle fight," Gabriella explained.

"I see. Are you getting Troy on his stomach?"

"Mooooooom," Troy whined.

"He told me he wasn't ticklish on his stomach."

"Oh his stomach is very, very, very, very ticklish."

"Mom," Troy groaned.

"Have fun…" Lucille smiled and left the room.

"You lied to me," Gabriella pouted.

"Yes but only I don't like being tickled on my stomach. Kind of like you don't like being tickled in your belly button," Troy explained.

"I understand."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you ready for school?"

"No," she said looking down.

"I'll protect from Shar and Ryan," Troy said softly.

"You can't protect me from their words. What they say is true you can't stop that," she answered softly.

"I can protect you from the outcome though. I won't let your mom take you away that is a promise," Troy said sternly so she knew he was serious.

"I love you."

"I love you too and I will protect you."

They hugged and both went to get ready for school.

During lunch things were going well until Sharpay and Ryan walked over.

"Hey guys," Sharpay smiled.

"What's happen," Ryan asked?

"Nothing we are eating our lunch. Please leave," Troy said as nice as he could.

"Why? We just wanted to make sure you guys were having as much fun as possible before Gabriella gets taken away."

"Leave her alone Ryan. Her mom isn't coming back," Taylor said.

"You don't know that. She very well could be," Sharpay laughed.

"Just leave me alone Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"I want to spend time with you before you leave. Although I'll be sure Troy is kept real busy so he won't miss you," Sharpay giggled.

"Just stop," Gabriella said softly looking down at her food.

Troy stood up and glaring at Sharpay, "Look Sharpay I know you may not understand what everyone is saying so I will make it easy for you. Leave. Gabriella. Alone!"

"She is just a big baby. She didn't even want to go out with me because she was scared," Ryan laughed.

"She went through something terrible Ryan so back off or I'll tell my father and have both of you expelled," Troy growled.

"What is your dad going to do? He can't do anything."

"Wanna bet?"

Sharpay and Ryan shared a look then ran

"Hey Gabriella after school the girls and I are going to my house to hang out and have a sleepover since today is Friday would you like to come," Taylor asked?

"I don't know. Could Troy come," Gabriella asked shyly?

"He could and hang out but he would have leave after 11. My mom said."

"Oh…um…" Gabriella didn't want to say no but she was nervous about being without Troy ever since she started having he nightmares.

"Go baby have fun. I'll just be at home if you need me." Troy said

"I don't know…"

"_Go Brie and if you feel uncomfortable just use to bathroom call me and I'll come get you," _Troy signed.

"_I don't know Troy. I'm scared," _Gabriella signed back.

"Come on baby you will have fun."

After thinking about it for a little bit she nodded and smiled. "I will go. It sounds fun."

"YAY," Taylor squealed.

Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled. She was really healing well.

After school the girls were on the living room floor with bowls of junk food in the center with pillows and sleeping bags. They were watching The Notebook happy the guys weren't there to make fun of them when they cried. After the movie they played truth or dare. It took Gabriella a while to get comfortable but after that she was having a blast.

"No way Zac Efron is way hotter," Gabriella laughed.

"No one is hotter the Rob Patterson," Taylor squealed.

"Taylor Lautner is hotter than all of them combined," Kelsi said.

"No way," Gabriella and Taylor squealed.

Just then the doorbell rang. Taylor's mom answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Gabriella in? I'm her mother………."

**A/N Next chapter everyone is on edge. **


	14. The Lawyer

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Of course come in," her mom said.

Taylor's mom didn't know about Gabriella's mom so she saw no reason to not let her in.

With Gabriella she was laughing with the others when she heard another women's voice and froze. No it couldn't be. Her mom couldn't be here no! Without saying anything she got up and ran into the bathroom. Just then Taylor's mom and Gabi's mom entered the room. Taylor knew about Gabriella's mother and was furious that she would show up.

"You have no right to come here. You have no right to even be in my house. Get out!"

"Taylor don't be rude," her mother said.

"Mom this women left Gabriella with her abusive father when she was just a little girl. She can't be trusted."

"How did you even know where she was," Kelsi asked?

"I got a call from a woman named Sharpay and she informed me of where Gabriella was and when the best time would be for me to come get her."

"Yeah right. You aren't going anywhere near. My daughter is right. Get out of my house before I call the cops," Taylor's mom said.

"I'll go but I will be back. Mark my words I will not rest until Gabriella is mine again. DO YOU HEAR ME GABRIELLA YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN!"

With that said Gabriella's mom left the house slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella heard the door slam and sunk down to her knee crying hysterically. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees and shook uncontrollably in fear of losing everyone she loved. All the girls came knocking one by one but she ignored all of them. All she wanted was one person but her cell was in her purse in the living room.

"TROY!"

In the living room the other were worried.

"We have to call Troy. He is the only one who could get her out of there," Taylor said.

Everyone nodded as Taylor grabbed her phone.

At the Bolton's, Lucille was smiling as she watched from the window as her husband and son played a round of basketball together. She laughed when Troy did a victory dance as he won. Jack playfully tacked his son into the grass and pinned his arms at his side and tickled his son on his stomach. He burst into laughter and squirmed trying to get away from his father. Lucille walked outside laughing.

"You two look like you're having fun."

"Lots," Jack smiled.

"MOM……HELP" Troy gasped in between giggles.

Just then the phone was heard ringing. "I'd love to help but I have to answer the phone," Lucille smiled and walked back inside.

"MOM NO!"

Lucille went inside and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton it's Taylor. I need to speak with Troy. It's important."

"Is everything ok with Gabriella?"

"No please I need to talk to Troy."

"Ok, just calm down."

She went outside and Jack was still tickling Troy.

"Da-dad sto-stop. Ple-please I ca-can't brea…the" Troy gasped out in between giggles.

"Jack really you need to stop. Troy has a phone call. It's Taylor she sounds upset," Lucille said walking over.

Jack stopped and both he and Troy stood up and took the phone.

"Taylor what's up?"

"It's Gabriella you need to come over right now."

"Tell me what happen."

As Taylor explained everything that happen Troy went whiter and whiter.

"I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible," Troy said and hung up.

"Troy what happen," Jack asked?

"Dad we can't lose her please tell me we won't lose her please."

Lucille and Jack looked at each other. They both knew what that meant.

"You two go get Gabriella I'll stay here and get a lawyer," Jack said.

Both Lucille and Troy left the house and jumped into the car. They arrived at Taylor's and burst right in.

"Where is she," they asked"

"Locked herself in the bathroom," Taylor answered.

"What happen," Lucille asked?

"She heard her mom's voice and she just freaked. Her mom is trying to get her back," Taylor explained.

"I won't let that happen," Lucille said.

She headed off to the bathroom. She knocked on the door but Gabriella didn't answer. Lucille pressed her hear to the door and heard….nothing. She went back into the living room.

"Are you sure she is in there?"

"Pretty sure," Taylor answered.

"I don't hear any noise."

"Is there a pin or coin or anything I can use to unlock the door," Troy asked?

"On the top of the doorframe there should be a key but…." Taylor did get to finish. Troy rushed off to the bathroom. He reached up and grabbed the key. He unlocked the door and went inside. The sight he saw made him sick. Gabriella was sitting against the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs gripping her pants, and rocking back and forth muttering something.

"Brie," he said softly.

She didn't even hear.

He slowly walked closer and as he did he heard what she was saying and it broke his heart.

"Nowhere is safe, nowhere is safe," she muttered.

He knelt down in front of her. "Brie," he said softly again placing a hand on her leg.

She flinched and whimpered.

"It's me Brie. It's Troy."

Gabriella made eye contact.

"Hey pretty girl. It's ok now. You're safe."

"Nowhere is safe."

"Hey," he said softly. "You're always safe with me. Always."

She reached her arms out to him. He pulled her into him. She clung to her shirt as tight as she could and buried her face as deep as she could into his shoulder. He soothingly rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth again. He felt her relax into his arm and smiled.

"There we go. See it's all right now," he whispered gently to her.

After a little bit her breathes evened out and was limb against him. He looked and saw her sleeping. He sighed in relief. Just then Lucille came into the room.

"Is she ok?"

Troy nodded not wanting to wake Gabriella up. Lucille helped Troy back up and keeping Gabriella in his arms. Gabriella wrapped her legs around her waist and cuddled into him.

"Come on let's get home. Your father already got us a lawyer," Lucille said softly.

Nodding again Troy followed his mom outside. When they reached the living room everyone looked worried.

"I'm so sorry Lucille. If I had known her mom was so horrible I never would have answered the door," Taylor's mom said.

"Don't worry about it. Gabriella is safe now that's all that matters," Lucille responded

Everyone sighed as they watched Troy and Lucille leave. When they reached home the lawyer's car was in the driveway. When they walked inside Jack introduced everyone.

"Troy, Lucille this is Amy Jackson. She has handled ten other custody cases and won every time. She has high hopes we can win."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson. Um…Gabriella is sleeping at the moment otherwise I'd introduce you," Troy said

"That is ok. I will need some information from her though. We can always do it in the morning," Amy said.

"Let's wake her up. That way you can start planning tonight," Jack said.

Sighing Troy slowly shook his shoulder and said "Brie, Baby, wake up Angel." Gabriella groaned and looked up. She saw the lawyer and whimpered.

"No," she said as she buried her face back into Troy's shoulder.

"It's ok baby. She only wants to help." Troy soothed.

"Gabriella you can stay in Troy's arms. I will ask you yes or no questions and you respond with a nod or a shake of your head ok," Amy asked?

Gabriella nodded and everyone took their seats on the couch.

"Gabriella the biggest question is, is your mother dangerous?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Did she leave you with your father knowing he hit you?"

Gabriella nodded and softly said "He hit her too. That's why she left, to get away from him."

"What?"

"Her father hit her mother and her. That is why her mother left. To get away from her father," Troy explained.

"How old were you when your mom left," Amy asked?

"Four…maybe three," Gabriella answered to Troy.

"Did she tell you she was leaving?"

"No. I just woke up and she was gone," Gabriella whimpered.

"All right sweetie. Anything else you want to say," Amy asked?

"I want to stay with the Bolton's. For the first time since I was born I feel loved."

"All right sweetie thank you. I know it wasn't easy" Amy said.

She spent the rest of the time questioning the Bolton's. She left really late and everyone went to bed. The next morning Troy woke up to see Gabriella just resting her head on his chest with her eyes open. Being careful not to scare her he stroked her hair.

"Morning beautiful."

She looked up at him and he saw worry written all over her face.

"Everything will be fine baby. You heard Mrs. Jackson we have all the proof we need to make sure you stay here."

"That's not what I am worried about," Gabriella said.

"Then what are you worried about," Troy asked?

"Testifying, I've had stage fight forever. I'm not comfortable having to talk about my past to a stranger."

Troy sighed. He knew there was nothing he could really say in this case.

"If you don't your mom might make it seem we are lying and take you away. I know you're scared. I'm scared too but we can do this together. Mrs. Jackson said she would help us and get us prepared for the court so don't worry. Everything will be ok."

"I hope so. I really hope so Troy."

Troy knew one thing was for sure the trial would be hard for Gabriella but it was one more thing she would have to face before she could heal 100%.

**A/N Next chapter is the trial**


	15. The Trial

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After almost a month of practice and preparation it was time for the trial. Amy helped Gabriella be more comfortable and ready to testify. The trial started and the Judge opened with why they were there and each lawyer stated their cases finally it was time to call their first witness. A few cops were called up to talk about Gabriella and what they knew. A few old neighbors were called up. Some of her mom's friends were asked to come up. Finally after about an hour they had a recess. Gabriella knew it was only a matter of time before she had to go up. After the break Troy, Lucille, and Jack went up and finally her name was called. She gulped and made her way up. They sworn her in and she took her seat.

"Miss Montez I understand this is hard for you so just take a deep breath and tell us as much as you can," Amy said. "Now will you please tell me about the relationship you had with your mother.

"Well I was a little girl but at that point she was my best friend…I mean my only friend. Although she never hit me she never stopped my father either. At the time I thought I deserved being hit. I thought all kids got hit. Since she didn't hit me I thought she loved me," Gabriella answered.

"Can you tell me what happen the morning your mom left?"

"I woke up one morning when I was four or three and I went into the kitchen for breakfast which my mom normally had ready for me but this time she didn't. All I found was a note telling me she left. When I asked my dad what happen he told she left because of me. He said I was such a bad girl that she left and then he…he beat me up."

"I see. You said your mother never stopped your father from hitting you what did she do?"

"Stand there, Gabriella choked out.

"So let me make sure I understand this right. While your father beat you your mother stood there watching like it was some kind of show?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered softly.

She hated making her mother sound like a monster but she was only telling the truth.

"Would you feel comfortable living with her?"

"No."

"No further questions."

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. He winked at her which made her smile. Her mother's lawyer got up and went over to her.

"So Miss Montez you mother left because she was fearful of your father yet you believe she is dangerous even though she never lifted a hand towards you?"

"She didn't stop my dad she just stood there."

"Your father hit your mother too correct?"

"Yes."

"So why would she stop him when she knew there was a change she would get hurt?"

"I-I don't know. Mothers are supposed to protect their daughter's aren't they?"

"Are you saying you would rather your mother get beat instead of you?"

"No, no I just meant…."

"Yes?"

"Well…I-I…um…I didn't want my mom getting hurt but I wish she would have done something to stop her," Gabriella stuttered.

"I see so when your mom left you got mad at her for saving herself?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…Please stop," Gabriella said looking down at her hands.

"Answer the question Miss Montez."

"I was mad at her for leaving me behind."

"You were mad at your mother for saving herself and trying to make a better life for you?"

"If the cops didn't show up when they did my father would have killed me. She left me with my father even though she knew what kind of man he was."

"Once again it's all about you isn't it. Kind of selfish if you ask me. Why was it up to your mother to save you? Why didn't you stand up to your dad and defend yourself?"

"I was a baby."

"What about when you got older?"

"I was never taught how," Gabriella answered as her voice cracked.

"SO it was all up to your mom huh? To save you from your dad, to cook, clean, to slave away for you while you acted all innocent. You know the real reason why your mother left? She left so she could start a better life for you. She was going to come back."

"She could have taken me with her."

"She had to live her life on the run what kind of life is for a baby?"

"It's better than being abused."

"Maybe if you were better behaved he wouldn't have beaten you?"

"Lucille said it wasn't my fault," Gabriella whimpered.

"Awww Lucille said. What does Lucille know she is your shrink? She doesn't know your father. How does she know how or why he does what he does?"

"It wasn't my fault. I just wanted to be loved," Gabriella said and started to cry.

"So once again it is all about you. You wanted this; you wanted that, you wanted everything. Selfish is what you are SELFISH! YOUR POOR MOTHER DID EVERYTHING SHE COULD FOR YOU AND WHEN SHE TRIES TO SAVE HERSELF AND MAKE A BETTER LIFE FOR YOU, YOU GET MAD BUT IF THAT WASN'T A ENOUGH WHEN SHE COMES BACK ASKING FOR YOU TO LIVE WITH HER AGAIN YOU PUT HER TROUGH ALL THIS. YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ ARE SELFISH AND DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED BY ANYONE YOU MISS MONTEZ DESERVE TO DIE"

Gabriella broke down crying. She sunk out of the chair and onto her knees crying hysterically. She couldn't get air to her lungs as she cried.

"We need a doctor she isn't breathing," the Judge said.

A doctor rushed over to Gabriella and tried but it made it worse.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET…." Gabriella started choking on her tears.

"STOP GET AWAY FROM HER," Troy shouted no longer able to watch this.

He rushed over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Shhhhh baby girl shhhhh. Breathe sweetheart. It's all right now. I'm here shhhhh."

Gabriella screamed. "I'M SORRY!"

"Baby no. Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. That lawyer is a jerk."

"Troy she is turning blue," Lucille said quickly.

She looked at Gabriella and saw it was true. Then he noticed the look in her face. She couldn't register he was there, there was too much going on. He picked her up and left the court room. He took her outside and went to sit on a nearby bench. He tried again.

"All right baby shhhhh. I'm here it's ok now. Just breathe."

"Troy," she choked out.

"I' m here baby I'm here."

"Sing," she cried.

Troy softly started to sing and rub her back. After the song was done Gabriella started to calm back down.

"I want you," she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere Brie."

"I don't want to testify anymore."

"You don't have to. We can have my mom tell the judge you mentally aren't fit to testify anymore."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him.

"Come on let's go back inside."

"No," she whimpered.

"I won't let you go," Troy promised.

Troy carried her back inside and Jack informed them they were going to take a break while the jury made up their mind. After the break everyone took their seats and the judge said "Full custody of Gabriella Montez goes to…..

**A/N Next chapter is the last **


	16. Help Her Heal

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Full custody of Gabriella Montez goes to…..The Bolton's. Court dismissed."

Gabriella squealed and hugged the Bolton's.

"NO SHE IS MY DAUGHTER MINE," Maria shouted!

"No you can't be because a mother would do everything in her power to protect their daughter even if it meant getting beat," Lucille said hugging Gabriella tighter."I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too…mom," Gabriella answered.

Lucille's eyes filled with tears. Troy smiled. Gabriella had finally healed.

A few months later Gabriella laid pinned down on Troy's bed as he tickled for the fifth time that night.

"Ok…ok Tro-Troy I can't take it," she laughed.

Troy stopped and helped her sit up.

The shared a deep kiss and pulled away.

"So you ready for our date," Troy asked?

"Very."

The two of them walked into the living room.

"Mom, dad we are heading out," Gabriella said.

She had started calling Lucille and Jack mom and dad about a month again.

"Ok you two have fun. Be home by eleven," Jack said.

"Bye," Troy and Gabriella said and left the house.

"We did it," Lucille smiled.

"Did what," Jack asked?

"Helped her heal."

**A/N This is the last chapter thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your favorite's and alerts. A lot of people loved this story so I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel nothing is set in stone but send me some ideas you might have about and it will help make up my mind. Thanks for everything everyone!**


End file.
